Posession
by SapphireTreewaterTheBlindOne
Summary: Yuugi Muto didn't know what card Fate was handing him when he found the odd, gold puzzle pieces in the back of his family game shop. If the creepy puzzle wasn't bad enough, what happens when he figures out completing the puzzle set free a rather psychopathic 5,000 year old spirit who has no care for anyone and would rather rain death on every organism on the world? [Blindshipping]
1. Chapter 1

TRIGGER WARNING: There will be mentions of rape, homosexuality, torture, abuse, possession, and possible suicide in this story.

If you can't handle such things, DO NOT READ.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise Of The Demon - Prologue

It was dark... Oh so dark... His eyes unfocused, staring into the depths of hell.  
No... Not hell...

Zorc.

He was staring into Zorc.

The demon rumbled in anger, facing him. He narrowed his eyes at the misshapen shape of the Dark God. The dragon growing from the demon's chest roared as Zorc took a step closer, raining destruction on Memphis.

He held out his hand, closing his eyes. He had no choice. The gods he believed in would never help him. How could they? They had failed in stopping the Dark Lord already.

He reopened the clenched fist, a small statue of the head of Seth now held aloft in it. The ruby eyes gleamed.

"I agree to your terms, Seth, God of Chaos... Dispel of this demon and you may have my body, my mind, my soul. I know I shall never pass to the Afterlife as I work in your service." He muttered in Egyptian, praying silently to the evilish god, a son of Ra and stealer of Horus' eyes.

A feeling of forbidding filled his senses as Zorc began to scream. The puzzle he owned began to glow as it shined brightly upon the demon. He opened his eyes to see.

The darkness began to seep around him and the large demon, the two now entombed inside it's shadows. He grit his teeth as Zorc fought against the impending darkness that set upon them.

But it grinned.

The demon began to laugh. "Petty magic would never be able to stop me!"

Had he failed? Was he doomed?

**Child... I would never... but it seems I cannot fulfill the contract in the way YOU had hoped... Zorc is far too strong for the Darkness... It seems I shall get my way~** Seth chuckled darkly, his voice resounding in the dome of shadows. Zorc paused as he heard the God and roared in fury.

"YOU!"

He looked towards the top. "Seth... what do you speak of?"

**Goodbye, Pharaoh. To stop him I, must seal you both.** Was the mere reply. He narrowed his crimson eyes in anger.

"SETH!"

A burning fire filled him as he screamed in pain, feeling his soul sucked into the golden trinket around his neck. The demon roared with him, itself now being dragged inside the golden pyramid.

Blending together with the darkness, the two faded as they entered the realm of the Millennium Puzzle.  
The golden artifact fell to the sandstone, shattering into pieces, as Memphis was slowly returned to a slight air of normality, the impending doom of the demon Zorc had brought now gone...

 _This is the story of a lost Pharaoh who in his attempt to fulfill his duty as Pharaoh...  
Sacrificed body, mind, and soul to the darkness._

 _He made a deal-_  
 _His contract with the God of Chaos and Destruction gave him the power to defeat the darkness that plagued his kingdom._

 _But in the end, the darkness couldn't be defeated, so along with the Pharaoh's soul, it was sealed away. But slowly..._

 _The Darkness Awakened._


	3. Chapter 3

Yuugi Mouto dropped his backpack to the floor of his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Unshed tears threatened to fall as he buried his face in his pillow. How the hell was he supposed to get 200,000 yen by midnight?!

He winced as the bruise forming on his stomach ached. He wasn't sure he could take another beating like that last one.

Sitting up, he bit his lip in worry. In attempt to distract himself from the plethora of what-ifs that plagued his mind, the small teen sat down at his desk and pulled out the puzzle box. Opening the lid, he began to try for the thousandth time to fit the pieces together.

The golden pieces glittered up at him as they shone in the light of the dying sun. Certain pieces' textures were odd than the other, smoother gold pieces but Yuugi knew this by now. He figured it was some sort of fabric meant to keep weaker pieces in shape.

As his fingers toyed with them, he absentmindly thought to himself about what he was to do about Ushio. He didn't realize as he began to slowly fit each piece together.

One by one, he slowly but surely began making progress. After a while, an actual shape was beginning to form. Yuugi quirked his lips and brows as he thought of what it could be... After clicking a slanted piece in place, his eyes lit up in realization. It was a triangle! Well, pyramid technically as it was a 3D shape, but still! Now that he knew what it was supposed to look like, he began to solve it faster.

Inside what formed to be the hollow chamber inside the puzzle as it was pieced, invisible to Yuugi's eye, a figure sat, curled into itself. It moved as the more the puzzle was solved, the more light filtered into the darkness.

He could just sense the teen putting him back together and he began to twitch slightly in anticipation.

/What a young boy... Does he not read the warning on the box...? No matter... I can finally escape this hellhole.../

Yuugi narrowed his eyes in concentration as he solved more of the puzzle. Soon, all that was left were three last pieces.

He could sense the solver fully now. He waited for the last three pieces; the pieces of his eyes. He still couldn't see, but he felt the purity radiating from the boy and grinned widely to himself.

/Mmmm... the Darkness is already wrapping around him... A light so pure.../ The figure rose to his feet, feeling around what he knew was his soul room.

/Finish it, boy. Let me out./

Two more pieces. One more piece left! Yuugi reached for it, but frowned as his hand touched nothing. Looking down, he stared in horror as he realized a piece was missing. 'No,' he though frantically, 'No, no, no!'

Two eyes.

He felt his forehead and frowned. Where was the last piece? His last eye? The magical one?

He growled to himself as he at least could now see his 'savior'. Did the idiot lose it!? How was he supposed to escape now!?

/Find it.../ He snarled lowly, closing his mundane eyes as he tried to sense the final piece for himself.

As Yuugi was about to run out the door, his grandfather walked in."Yuugi! There you are. One of your friends dropped by and said to give this to you." The elder opened his palm to reveal the final piece. Yuugi took it gently before hugging his grandfather tightly.

"Thank you, Ji-chan!" The man chuckled.

"Of course, Yuugi. Well, you go back to whatever it is you youngsters do these days. I'm going to go take a nap." Yuugi chuckled and sat back down as his grandfather left. Smiling softly, he picked up the puzzle and gently pushed the final piece into pace.

/There...! Finally!/ His forehead glowed as the third eye appeared. Cackling, he set his sights on the young hikari.

The puzzle began to glow and shake before the golden eye in the center shined brightly, hitting Yuugi's forehead. The teen stared in shock before he blacked out as HE took control.

He flexed his fingers, running his tongue along the dull teeth of his host. Huffing, he grabbed the puzzle and easily looped a rope around it, sliding it around his neck. "Finally... I'm out... Free..." He chuckled before taking a quick scan of his host's mind.

"I need souls... oh? Mm... this Ushio sounds like a good candidate... Heh~ Let's go play a game~"

Ushio waited impatiently at the school grounds. He growled as the clock struck 12:05. Where was the little shrimp?! Was he really so weak as to not show?!

"Sorry I'm late, Ushio-san~" Cooed a dark voice. Yuugi... no, the possessed Yuugi stepped into view, grinning wickedly at the taller, muscular bully.

Ushio snorted. "thought you weren't gonna show, pipsqueak. Where's my money?"

"I have it right here... But what fun is it to just give it to you? Let's play a game~!" He giggled. He set down the stack of yen before pointing to Ushio. "We will use the dagger you have in your coat."

Ushio arched an eyebrow."Why would I want to play a game with you?" he taunted, twirling the dagger between his fingers.

"I seemed to have brought 400,000 yen instead of 200,000. Win, and you can have it all. But if I win... you play a penalty game!" He wagered, stuffing a hand into his pocket.

Ushio's eyes lit up at the sight of the money. 400,00 yen? Now THAT was a bet he'd take!"Alright, so what is this game?"

"I'm glad you asked~" He put one hand down on storage box they had found. He took out his pocketed hand, placing the stack of yen onto the previous hand. "We'll each take turns stabbing the yen with the dagger. Whoever has the most yen at the end of the game wins. Be careful about stabbing yourself~ I'll go first."

Taking the blade, he stabbed the stack lightly, bringing off about 5 of the paper bills. As much as he'd enjoy stabbing his own host's hand for utter amusement, he needed to focus on the Shadow game.

Ushio took the dagger and placed the money on his hand. He swung down the blade pierced a good number of bills, though not as many as he had hoped to get.

The Dark Yuugi took a deep breath as they continued. It began to become harder as the yen began to dwindle.

With barely enough to properly stab without injuring yourself, it was Ushio's turn. The possessed boy watched, a knowing smile beginning to curl at his lips.

The bully's jaw tensed. He couldn't swing to hard or he'd end up stabbing his own hand... But god did he want that money. Glancing up at the possessed teen, he suddenly smirked. "I know a way to win this game. I'll just stab you!" He raised his arm to swing the dagger.

He easily dodged the attack before beginning to laugh.

"I knew you'd lose! Your greed caused you to cheat. Penalty game! The doors of darkness have opened." He pointed to Ushio as the shadow's began their work, filling the bully's mind with hallucinations.

Ushio clutched his head in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to not be consumed by greed." He took the yen, stuffing the bills into his pockets as he began to walk back to his host's home, scanning the other's mind to use as a map.

When he got to the 'Kame Game Shop', he went around back and climbed up a few of the storage boxes, breaking into Yuugi's room through the window. He closed it before looking down at the puzzle. "That should satisfy me for now... I will need more souls if I am to continue..." He walked towards the bed.

"Sleep tight, little host~ I have need of you... and I'm sure you won't be getting much rest once I get into business.."

Yuugi son sat up with a groan. His head was absolutely killing him! ... Wait a moment, what had happened? How did he get in his bed? And how the hell was it one in the morning?! The last thing he remembered was solving the puzzle... The puzzle! He looked down to see it dangling from his neck. Confused, but tired, he laid back down and allowed sleep to take him, all the while cradling the puzzle to his chest.

The artifact glowed in his grasp before it faded as the entity inside kept watch over him, thinking to itself.

Yuugi smiled in his sleep as he dreamt peacefully.

It easily looked over his smile, grinning in return. "You won't be smiling soon enough..." He moved towards the window, his form transparent and invisible to all but his host. He watched the moon, sitting for hours as he watched it set and the sun begin to rise...


	4. Chapter 4

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open as the sun began to slowly light up his room. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a yawn. Thank goodness it was Saturday... Wait, why was he up so damn early? He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. Guess his body's natural alarm clock didn't know what weekends were...

The entity turned it's head and his grin grew wider as he laid back in the chair he occupied at Yuugi's desk.

"Morning, host~" He greeted in a low, deep, baritone voice. The sound of it also hissed, kind of like static, giving it an eerie tone.

The boy gave a start and swiveled around to see a strange, but fucking gorgeous man smirking at him. Yuugi scrambled back to the wall in surprise and fear. "W-who are you?!" he asked.

The spirit chuckled. Though he looked similar to Yuugi and rather handsome, he also seemed to be a monster. A large set of what looked like dragon horns grew from his head as a pair of bat-like wings lay furled at his sides. A long, scaled tail flicked on the floor, a large spike growing from the tip. His legs were those of a hind legs of a dragon, the feet ending in claws.

Running a clawed hand through the gold bangs, he flashed his fangs. "Oh don't be scared... I'm what you brought into this world. That puzzle around your neck? My prison. And you released me. So congratulations." He laughed.

Yuugi nervously gulped as he took in the stranger's form. "O-oh.. Uh, w-what are you doing here then? If you're free, I mean..."

"Well, I'm still bound to that trinket." He pointed to the puzzle. "Which means you're stuck with me." He flicked his tongue, the end forked like a snake's as his eyes narrowed. "You're younger than I thought... Short too."

Yuugi's bashed pride was enough to help him momentarily forget his terror. "Hey! I'm sixteen! And still growing!"

A deep rumble echoed through the demon's chest. A deep laugh.

"Ah... I see.. What's your name, Host of mine?"

"Yuugi... Mouto Yuugi. What's yours?"

He scratched his cheek for a moment. "hn... it seems 5,000 years inside the puzzle has rendered me forgetful. I don't remember."

"Oh, ano... what should I call you then?"

He thought for a moment once more, licking a fang before tilting his head back on the chair. "Yami. Darkness is all that I have known so it's quite fitting..."

"Alright then... Yami..."

"Someone's coming. Until later, Host~" He grinned and faded back into the puzzle as a knock came on Yuugi's bedroom door.

"Huh? Oh, uh, come in."

Solomon stepped into the room, raising an eyebrow at his grandson. "Yuugi, are you alright? You seem... spooked."

"Ah, just an... odd dream, ji-chan. Nothing to worry about," he lied, smiling sweetly.

"Good. Now get up and get dressed; even if it's Saturday, this shop isn't closing!" He grinned at his grandchild, though a little worried. Making sure Yuugi was fully roused, the elder finally left to begin tending to the shop early and to make sure his only family member had something to eat.

Then teen sighed and quickly got dressed before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

A plate of pancakes and eggs awaited him as his grandfather read the newspaper, munching on some toast.

"How was school yesterday? You went straight to your room and never came down."

"O-oh, um, good. I had a little trouble with a... classmate. I was just... emotional and needed some time to myself is all. I'm fine now."

"Ah. Which classmate?" He didn't look over the paper in his hands to Yuugi; he just focused on whatever stories/news he found interesting.

Yami took notice of this and huffed, appearing next to Yuugi.

"Uh, j-just a guy I don't know all that well. No harm done," he continued to lie. His eyes flickered to Yami before widening, fearing his grandfather would see the spirit.

"If you're sure..." Solomon lowered the newspaper to smile at his grandson. It seemed that he couldn't see Yami and the demon took this as a fun challenge. He began making stupid faces at the old man, even doing a few vulgar gestures.

Yuugi frowned disapprovingly at the creature before eating his breakfast.

Yami laughed and went back to Yuugi. "Discomforting you?" He grinned widely again, fangs showing.

"Go away," he whispered so as not to alert his grandfather.

"Oh, I am! Ha!" He ignored Yuugi's plea, examining the room, tail flicking. "Mm... I wonder what's more priceless in this room... You have quite a lot of stuff~"

Yuugi frowned at the creature, his eyes narrowing at the threat.

The demon looked at a few of the vases before looking at Yuugi's grandfather. "Oh?"

He walked over to the elder and shoved a claw into the pocket of his overalls. Solomon didn't seem to notice as Yami nicked his deck of Duel Monsters. He examined the cards. "Ah... This is odd."

Yuugi's eyes widened in both horror in anger. He forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat so as not to jump up and scream at the spirit. He did, however, chew him out in his head. 'How dare he!' Yuugi thought in anger, his grip tightening on the fork in his hand, 'That's Ji-chan's prized deck!'

/Oh really?/ Yami replied mentally, startling Yuugi. The demon laughed, the sound resounding in Yuugi's mind. /You're connected to the puzzle now which means I have access to your mind~ We share a Mind Link, to put it simply. And what is this deck for, pray tell? It's familiar to me... Especially this./

He lifted the Dark Magician card, showing it to his host.

/For dueling/ the teen replied /Now give it back to him! If you want to look through a deck, you can go through mine... Ji-chan's cards mean a lot to him, okay?.../

/Hm... if it bothers you this much... I'll hold onto them for a bit longer!/ Yami cackled, making the deck disappear in a puff of shadows.

Yuugi's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. /Give them back!/

/No./ He smiled at Yuugi. /What are you going to do about it?/

/I'll... I'll take the puzzle apart!/

/No you won't./ He snarled, his face growing serious as black lines began to trail from his eyes. The pupils narrowed into slits as he gave a threatening growl.

Though now thoroughly terrified, Yuugi forced himself to stand his ground. He needed to get his grandfather's deck back. It meant so much to him... /Yes, I will/ the teen retorted firmly /So give them back./

He didn't know if Yuugi was serious or not but not wanting to risk it, he slowly had the deck reappear, putting it back into the overalls of Yuugi's grandfather. He wasn't going to be sucked back into the darkness again.

Nodding, Yuugi forced a smile on his face as he picked up both his and Solomon's dishes. "I'll clean the dishes, Ji-chan," he said kindly.

"Alright. Thank you, Yuugi." Solomon smiled. "I'll be down in the shop." He rose to his feet, walking downstairs.

Yami huffed sitting on the table as his tail swished angrily. His face had gone back to normal.

Yuugi made a point of ignoring the demon thing. Although he was absolutely scared to the bone of... whatever 'Yami' was, he now knew he at least had something to keep him-it in line. He tried to mentally block the thing from his thoughts and focused on the dishes, scrubbing away the syrup from the plate.

Yami grew boredly quickly and faded back into the puzzle. He was curious of the other's soul room so he opened the door from his maze-like horror of a soul room and found a hallway. Tilting his head, he followed it down to another door. Yuugi's.

"Hm..."

Now that Yami had left, Yuugi felt he could relax a bit. Sighing, he finished up the dishes. Wiping his hands dry, he headed downstairs to help his grandfather out with the shop.

The demon peered into the bright room full of toys and games. He huffed.

/Figures. Yuugi's an absolute goody two-shoes./ He rolled his eyes and examined the games.

One of the games was an absolute favorite of the teen's. It was called Hounds and Jackals and originated in ancient Egypt. In fact, many of the games were from an array of different countries and cultures.

He looked at them all. /Despite the variety, there's many Egyptian games. Maybe this is one of the reasons the puzzle chose him?/ He tilted his head before leaving the room, reappearing in the shop to watch Yuugi.

The sophomore was standing on a step ladder as he stood on his toes to reach a box on the top shelf. His shirt rose to expose his belly and small of his back as he stretched to reach it.

The demon tilted his head a little to watch him, smirking at the slight show of skin. "Need help?"

Yuugi jumped in surprise and nearly fell off the step ladder. Clutching the shelf for support, he quickly shook his head as he tried to ignore the heat on his cheeks. "N-no! I got it," he said aloud, reaching up once more. His fingers brushed against the side of the box, however it was to heavy to be moved by a touch as light as that.

The demon rolled his eyes. He forced himself into control of Yuugi's body. Seeing that he was taller and stronger, he grabbed the box with ease and carried it down from the ladder. Feet on the floor, he put the box down before allowing Yuugi control back.

Yuugi blinked in surprise as he stumbled on his feet. Placing the box down, he whirled to face the spirit. "What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Yami questioned, smiling mysteriously.

"That! Just now! What did you just do?"

"I took control of your body." He grinned.

Yuugi stared at him in horror. "Y-you did what?"

"Took control. I don't have a body of my own and now that you're my host, I can take control when need be." He grinned wider, his fangs bared.

"I can have so much fun with you~"

Yuugi felt his blood chill at the creature's grin. "A-and when is need be?" he asked.

"Oh... when I need something to keep me up and running... And to protect you... You know Ushio, right? He won't be bothering you anymore, Host~" He giggled psychotically, eyes gleaming with twisted joy.

"Protect me?... Wait, what did you do to him?"

"Oh, I just played a little game with him~ He cheated and paid the price~"

Yuugi eyed him wairily. "And... what was the price?"

"Depends on the person. They must face the attribute that made them cheat. In Ushio's case, he has to face Greed."

Yuugi titlted his head slightly. "How did he do that?"

"Do what?"

"Face greed."

"A penalty game. Created by my darkness. It's up to him at how he beats it... Though I'm sure you'll find out soon enough~" Yami cackled again, his eyes darkening.

Yuugi took an unconscious step backward. He turned and kneeled by the box, opening it. He then began to pull out copies of games to restock the shelves.

The demon watched, happy he struck fear into his host. He walked away, examining the shelves.

Yuugi did his best to ignore the spirit, going about his work.

He took some stuff when Yuugi wasn't looking; mainly anything that reminded him of Egypt. He transported them to his soul room with his magic, humming quietly as his tail twitched. His claws made clicking sounds against the floor from where the talons hit the ground whenever he took a step. He'd stay out sight but it was noticeable by the clicks that he always remained in an exact radius from Yuugi...

It seemed that Yami couldn't go far without his host near.

When Yuugi was finished, he told his grandfather he was going for a walk. After grabbing a quick snack, he headed out for a walk. Maybe some fresh air would help him make sense out of everything. Or at least, maybe it could help him cope.

Reluctantly, Yami followed after him. The demon stared at the outside world in wonder and slight disgust. "What is all this? It's all so strange now..."

"This is Domino City," Yuugi replied.

"Domino... City..?"

"In Japan."

"...Japan?" He sweatdropped, unfamiliar with any of the names Yuugi was giving him.

Yuugi turned to look at him. "Do you know where you're from?"

"Dur. Egypt. Memphis, Egypt." He shrugged. "That's all I remember."

"Oh, right... Okay, well, Japan is east from Egypt."

"Ah... thank you." As the two walked, they passed by an electronics store. The TVs out in the front were playing on the news. A few kids, some teens from Domino High, and other highschoolers from the other highschools had gathered around to watch what was on, a nervous aura hanging around the crowd.

Intrigued, Yuugi walked over to see what was going on.

Yami watched over his host's shoulder as the newsreporter, a woman, was frowning at the screen as she stood in front of Domino High.

"This morning the body of a student at Domino High, Ushio, was found. Witnesses say earlier he was raving about money as he lay in a pile of garbage and leaves. Thinking him having a break down, no one bothered him until a few hours later someone reported him having gone silent. After a quick check, we have found Ushio is, in fact, DEAD."

A few of the teens gasped as the woman continued. "Cause of death? Hysteria. It seems Mr. Ushio had died of shock out of fear. But what had scared the teen so much? Is it someone who wanders the streets? Who's next? This is Fushiiga Okiku, signing off."

Yuugi stared at the screen before slowly looking to Yami in horror. "Y-you said you didn't hurt him!"

The demon merely chuckled. "It seems that he failed to overcome his greed. The shadows hunger; I don't control them. He killed himself."

Yuugi looked away from the creature and left the store front. Making his way to the park, the teen sat down on the bench and held his face in his hands. /Okay, Yuugi/ he thought /It's alright. It's alright... What am I saying?! Of course it's not! He-he KILLED someone! Maybe I should just take this thing apart.../ He fingered the lines of the puzzle absentmindedly.

The demon snarled, reminding Yuugi he could hear the thoughts. /Destroy it and your life becomes a living hell./

Yuugi jumped and looked up at the angry spirit. "What does it do to you?" he asked.

"...What do you mean?" He frowned.

"When the puzzle isn't together," he clarified, "What happens to you?"

Yami grew silent for a moment before he averted his gaze. "I lose my eyes... Stuck in eternal darkness... I break into pieces, never able to fit back together unless the puzzle is whole. All I can do is sit and think... For 5,000 goddamn years all I've ever done is think... Always trapped in the darkness, unable to do anything but think..." As he spoke, he began to snarl, his hands clenching into fists as his tail stilled. His wings twitched as if they would unfurl at any given moment and Yami would go into a rage.

Yuugi looked down, suddenly feeling awful for his previous threat to the demon.

He snorted and moved away, sitting down in the grass.

"Don't pity me. That's weak." He growled and closed his eyes. "I don't need an overemotional baby for a host."

"...Sorry..." Yuugi mumbled, keeping his eyes off the s[irit.

"Don't say sorry either. Ra help me..." The elder sighed.

Yuugi bit his lip and looked at him. "Do you... know why you were sealed in the puzzle?"

"...No."

Their conversation was cut as the sophomore was attacked from behind. Looking up, he only laughed to see his friend Jounouchi had him in a headlock. "Jounouchi-kun!" he laughed.

The spirit glanced at the two, raising an eyebrow before fading back into the puzzle to wander his labyrinth.

"Heya Yug'!" The Brooklyn chuckled, letting go of his shorter friend. "Yo' heard abou' Ushio?"

"Y-yeah,"he replied as the blonde let him go, "Pretty terrifying."

"Yeah.. Don't worry, Yug'! I'll protect ya!" He struck a pose, looking at the sky determinedly.

Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, I'm sure you will..." he grinned.

The blonde sat down beside him. "Ye of little faith." He then noticed the puzzle. "Oh, yo' finally finished it?"

Yuugi blinked and looked down. "Oh, yeah! I almost didn't because a piece was missing, but then Ji-chan brought it to me saying on of my friends brought it over."

Jonouchi blushed a little, averting his amber eyes. "Oh? I wondah who.."

Yuugi looked up at his friend. "Jou? Was it... you?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I may or may not hav'... gave it to yah grandfathah."

Yuugi's heart swelled as he smiled gratefully at his friend. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's middle, as he was so short, and hugged hi lightly. "Thanks, Jou."

The demon merely listened to the two, snorting at their show of affection. /Stupid./ He popped out of the puzzle to watch the two, edgy about Jou since he was a bit... all over his Host.

"Heh... You're welcom' Yug'." He grinned and hugged his shorter friend, ruffling his spikes.

Yuugi laughed and batted his hands away. "Do you want to hang out? We could go to BUrger World." He giggled as his friedn's eyes lit up.

"Burgers?! Hell yeah!" Jonouchi fist pumped the air, getting up excitedly.

Yami frowned at this.

Yuugi laughed and shook his head. "You have a black hole for a stomach, I swear."

"Prou' of it. I could win eatin' tournaments!" The blonde laughing, taking Yuugi's hand and dragging him to Burger World. The demon followed the two, getting pissed at their contact.

"Slow down, Jou!" Yuugi laughed, "They burgers will still be there!"

"I dun care! I wan' some food!" He laughed in return.

They reached the fast food place and sat at their usual table. After ordering, the two began to chat.

"So wha' are you doin' later?" Jonouchi questioned, sipping on his soda. Yami stared out the window, sitting beside Yuugi in his spiritual form.

Yuugi shrugged. "Nothing really. I didn't really have any homework yesterday so my day's free."

"Lucky. I'm stuc' with some school work." Jonouchi huffed.

Yuugi laughed. "Well maybe if you did it during study hall instead of napping like you usually do you wouldn't have so much."

"Bu' sleep is importan'!" He protested, frowning at Yuugi. Yami snorted at his words.

"Jou, school's not for sleeping."

"Wha' is it good for den?"

"Learning, silly!" he laughed.

"Wha' dat supposed to do fer us?" The Brooklyn rolled his eyes in a joking manner.

Yuugi swatted his friend playfully.

"Oi!" He chuckled.

The shorter boy only laughed and took a bite of his burger.

Jonouchi bit into his like a rabid wolf, munching it down rapidly. Yami stared before giving the teen a deadpanned look - not that he'd see it. "Such manners.." He rumbled sarcastically.

Yuugi chuckled at the comment.

"Wha'?" Jonouchi questioned, wondering why Yuugi suddenly grew amused.

The demon stuck his tongue out at Jou. "Look at him; he's a fucking dog that does nothing but eat without growing fat. How does he maintain such a figure!?"

Yuugi merely bit his lips and shook his head. "It's nothing, Jou," he smiled.

"Oki den." The blonde went back to eating as Yami continued making jokes and silly insults at how Jou ate and his lack of manners.

Yuugi chose to ignore the demon and finished his meal. "Hey, Jou. Do you want to come over? I got that new video game I was telling you about."

"Sure!" Jonouchi was always up for video games.

After paying, the two teens headed back to the game shop. They greeted Solomon before heading on up to Yuugi's room.

"Be good up there!" Solomon shouted after them. Yami rolled his eyes as the two humans got the game ready.

"I should warn you though," Yuugi said as he picked up his controller, "I've already played a good bit of this, so I'm probably going to win."

"I learn fas'. We'll see." Jou grinned, sitting down beside his friend as he gripped his own controller.

Yuugi shrugged innocently. "Alright, just don't make a scene when I beat you..." he teased.

"Whatevah!"

Yami watched them, glaring darkly at Jonouchi. Blocking his thoughts from the mind link from Yuugi, he began thinking of ways to get rid of the annoying blonde.

The two boys bantered playfully as the played. Though Jonou chi was doing alright, Yuugi was kicking his ass.

The demon let a little bit of pride fill him as he watched them. Yuugi was good; that's an attribute Yami would prefer to be in his Host. Games were his way of life and if Yuugi excelled at them, it'd make his mission easier.

The game over music played as Yuugi turned to his friend. "I win," he said simply. Though his smile was sweet, mischief twinkled in his eyes.

Jonouchi growled. "I deman' a rematch!"

Yuugi laughed. "Okay then!"

Yami lounged on the bed as the two continued playing for hours. He thought of any scenarios to kill Jonouchi but he boiled it down to a Shadow Game. All he needed was to find a weakness, a flaw in the blonde.

"I win again," Yuugi laughed as his friend growled at the screen.

"Dis aint fair!" Jonouchi sighed.

Yuugi smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. "I told you, I've had practice. You actually did really well for the first time to have played this."

"Eh..." He looked at the time. "I should get goin', Yug'. See ya tomorrah!" The blonde got up, leaving his controller.

"Alright. Bye, Jou!"

"Bye!" The blonde left, leaving Yuugi at the mercy of his demon partner.

"I don't like him." Yami announced.

Yuugi frowned and looked at the spirit. "What? Why? Jou's my best friend."

"He's very touchy and rather rude."

"Okay, yeah Jou can be a bit... uh, loud, but I have no idea what you mean by touchy."

Yami sweatdropped. "He hugged you whenever he could, ruffled your hair, put you in odd trapping holds and walked you to 'Burger World' by hand. He's touchy."

Yuugi furrowed his brows as he put away the controllers and system. "That's just what Jou does. He... look, his home life is the greatest, okay? I think it's kind of a comfort thing to him."

"Even men with horrible childhoods aren't as touchy. I would know." He snorted, an image of a white haired thief entering his mind. How did he remember the Tomb Robber? He forgot his true name, but he still remembered the thief's personality, actions, and image.

Yuugi shrugged. "Individuals people cope in individual ways. Now leave him alone."

He glared at his host but grew silent.

Yuugi was grateful for the quiet as he finished cleaning up. Sitting on his bed, he pulled out his deck and began to flip through it.

The demon moved closer to look at the cards.

Yuugi glanced up at him. "Do you want to see them?" he asked.

"...Sure."

Yuugi handed over his cards, watching the creature closely.

Yami looked over them all, snorting at a few, but staying silent. When he finished, he wordlessly gave them back to Yuugi, moving over to the window.

To say Yuugi wasn't surprised would a lie. He thought the demon would at least make some sort of comment or insult, maybe steal his cards. Wordlessly, he put them away. "Are you... okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Those cards... I feel like I've known them my entire life... They're so familiar... but I only remember seeing them now, with you. And I doubt Ancient Egypt had cards like those." He huffed. "Are they part of my past?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't know..."

"..." He rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't."

The teen frowned but kept his thoughts to himself.

He sat on the floor, examining his tail spike.

"... Do you have other 'friends'?"

Yuugi looked at him oddly. "Uh, yes. There's Anzu and Honda."

"Anzu and Honda..." He scanned his Host's mind for a picture reference and a quick look at their behavior.

Yuugi titled his head in confusion as the demon stared intently at him. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning your memories." He said as he finished, looking away.

"Hn... You seem to really like this 'Anzu'."

The teen's cheeks flushed as he hastily looked away. "She's a good friend," he defended.

"Given your reaction, you want to be more than friends." He rose an eyebrow, growing irritated. His host didn't need petty relationships; not when he has HIM.

"Shut up," Yuugi mumbled.

"Am I discomforting you again?"

"Obviously!"

He laughed. Standing up, he waved a claw using the shadows to cloak himself in the illusion of Anzu.

The demon smirked, winking at teen as he imitated the female's voice perfectly. "Oh come on Yugi! You just gotta ask me~"

Now completely red, the boy took the puzzle off and threw it on the bed before running into the bathroom.

He laughed, getting rid of the illusion. "HAHAHAHA! Oh gods I should do that more often~" He looked at the puzzle and then frowned. "Shit. Now I cant' spy on him."

Several minutes later and one he had calmed down, Yuugi left his bathroom and headed downstairs. Perhaps his grandfather could distract him from the creature.

Solomon was watching the news, frowning as they had just finished up the Ushio story. He looked to Yuugi. "Is something wrong?"

The teen shook his head. "No, I just... wanted to spend some time with you."

His grandfather nodded, turning off the TV.

"How about a duel then?"

Yuugi laughed. "Sure!"

The elder smiled at his grandson as he got the field mat ready. Taking out his deck, he shuffled and set it down.

Yuugi shuffled his as well, smiling. He hadn't dueled his grandfather in a while now that he thought about it.

As the two began, it was obvious that while Yuugi was good, his grandfather was a master. And he wasn't about to go easy on his grandson.

Yuugi bit his lip in concentration, though his mind couldn't solely focus on the game. He kept wondering what the spirit was doing upstairs.

Yami, seeing that Yuugi was gone, retreated to the puzzle, laying in his soul room, thinking.

Eventually, the duel ended and Yuugi lost. He laughed as he got his cards back together. "That was fun, Ji-chan!"

"You're getting better, Yuugi." He smiled. "Maybe next time you'll beat me!"

The teen laughed. "Maybe one day."

"One day." His grandfather agreed, getting up and placing his cards away.

Yuugi, now happier, headed back upstairs. He had just needed some time away from... whatever Yami really was. Opening his bedroom door, the teen was relieved to see nothing was set on fire or destroyed.

Yami merely laid in the main room of his soul room. He could barely sense Yuugi and snatched the last of his thoughts. Him? Set things on fire and destroy? That sounded like fun but the only thing that would ever make him have fun was to abuse his Host. He smiled at the thought. He was already leaking into Yuugi's mind. If he got rid of the friends, that'd increase his chances to change Yuugi into what he wanted.

Sighing, Yuugi laid down on his bed and held the puzzle in his hands.

It warmed up at his touch, glowing faintly.

He gazed at it, intrigued. He lightly traced the lines and grooves with his fingers.

The gold shimmered as the softer, fabricy parts slightly shuddered under his touch. Yami's voice was suddenly heard, a little constricted.

/Stop that./

Yuugi jumped at the sound. "Huh? Why?"

/... Just don't./

He didn't appear though it felt as if wings wrapped themselves around Yuugi.

/It feels weird./

"Oh uh, sorry..."

A snort was his only replied as the feeling left Yuugi.

/Besides, I don't like people touching my skin./

"Your skin?" Yuugi blinked. "Is the puzzle like your physical body?"

/Yes. But I meant literal skin. Did you not notice the fabric parts? It's not fabric; it's human skin used to bind the gold together./

Yuugi froze and dropped the puzzle to the bed. "W-what?" he whispered.

/Ow.

You didn't know? This puzzle is also known as the 'Devil's Puzzle'. It's made of gold and humans. Did you think Egyptians were that innocent to just use gold? Ha!/

His chuckle filled the room.

/Naïve Host. Learn more of the history of objects you decide to keep. Many have a darker side to them./

Yuugi only stared at the puzzle. His fingers twitched as disgust and fear coursed through him. He had been wearing something made of human flesh?! He should never have solved the damn thing. Perhaps he /should/ just take it apart and tuck it away in the attic. This was all getting to be a little too much.

/.../ A low growl sounded in his mind. /If you try to break me up, I will punish you Host. You wouldn't like it when I'm pissed./

Yuugi shuddered at the threat. "How will you do that if you're sealed up?" he asked quietly.

/I can take control, remember?/ He laughed darkly.

Yuugi bit his lip and carefully picked up the puzzle. He placed it on his desk before returning back to his bed and picking up his DS. He'd ignore the creature for now.

/Even if you're not holding me, I can still speak to you. You're literally right next to me./ The demon chuckled once more.

Yuugi didn't respond as he tried to focus on leveling up his raichu.

/.. I wonder what's like to live without a guardian./ He tried to get Yuugi to react, talking about what it'd be like to kill Solomon while in control of his Host's body, letting the grandfather think his own grandson had done the deed. Or to even kill one of friends in the same way.

Yuugi's grip on his DS tightened. "Please..." he whispered as he closed his eyes, "I've already lost my parents. Do make me lose him too..."

Yami stopped at the mention of Yuugi's parents. He fell oddly quiet before retreating farther into the puzzle, leaving Yuugi alone.

The teen opened his eyes to be relieved at the spirit's absence. Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he returned to his game.

It was quiet the entire time Yuugi played. Yami didn't even snort or growl or anything when the moon began to rise in the sky. It seemed he was leaving Yuugi alone to his own devices.

Noticing the time, Yuugi turned of his DS and got ready for bed.

The puzzle merely gleamed at the teen as he got ready. As the moon shined on it, the color seemed to fade.

After Yuugi brushed his teeth, he returned and began to undress. He slid his shirt and pants off and rummaged around in his drawer for his pajamas.

Yami watched him for a moment, staring at the younger's skin before sighing to himself.

Yuugi sighed as he realized they were in the wash. He shrugged, figuring he'll just have to sleep in his boxers tonight. He turned off the light and curled up on the bed.

As he laid there, the feeling of someone brushing his hair startled him a little.

Opening his eyes, he saw Yami was sitting beside him. The boy looked up at him in both surprise and confusion. "...What are you doing?"

The demon didn't reply. He just kept doing the motion, looking at the moon.

A little weirded out, but tired as hell, Yuugi just shrugged it off and fell asleep.

When he did, Yami faded back to the puzzle, waiting for daylight...


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIGGER WARNING!**  
 **Rape**  
 **_**

The next day, Yuugi slept in.

Solomon didn't wake him. Yami was sitting on the floor now, muttering to himself in Egyptian. Getting restless, he decided to wake Yuugi up...

Using an illusion, he appeared as Anzu once again and approached the sleeping Host.

The boy rolled over in his sleep, a small smile on his face as he curled up on his side.

Deciding to make it more hilarious for himself, Yami got into the bed with Yuugi and messed up the appearance's clothing, making It seem the two had... 'done something'.

He chuckled mentally before putting his plan into action. Rolling over, he slid his arms around Yuugi. "Yuugi-kun~ Wake up~" He cooed in Anzu's voice.

He moaned and swatted at the arms around him. "Eh, five more minutes..."

"But Yuugi-kun~ You promised one more time~" He/She whined, pressing closer, giving Yuugi the feeling of Anzu's chest area pressing along his back.

The teen's body went stiff as he opened his eyes.. W-what? Turning his head slightly, he jumped and scrambled away. In his haste, Yuugi ended up falling on the floor and hitting his head on the corner of his nightstand on the way. Groaning, he clutched his aching head. "Knock it off, Yami..." he moaned. He slowly sat up and blinked in both pain and exhaustion. So distracted was he that he didn't notice the small amount of blood that trickled down the side of his head.

The Anzu laughed, dispelling the illusion. "Heh~" He then stopped and frowned. Getting off the bed, Yami knelt by Yuugi. "You're bleeding."

"W-what?" Yuugi asked, out of it. Shit, he may have gotten a concussion from that.

The demon frowned. He looked at the wound quietly before leaning closer. Flicking his tongue out, he licked the blood from Yuugi's skin and from the wound.

The teen shivered at the feeling. "W-what was that?"

"My tongue. You have a concussion." He sighed.

"You licked me?!" he yelled before wincing and holding is head in pain.

"How else was I to rid of the blood? Now calm down."

"Yuugi? Are you alright up there? I hear yelling." Solomon shouted from downstairs.

"I-I'm fine, Ji-chan!" he called, wincing as his head ached, "I just fell is all!"

"Do you need help?" Came the loud reply. Yami shook his head. "You'll be fine. Don't tell your grandfather. I'll take care of it."

"N-no, I'm fine!" he called, though eyed the creature suspiciously.

"Alright then!"

The demon moved Yuugi back to his bed.

"And why should I trust you?" he asked, holding his pounding head.

"Because you don't grandfather asking questions, right?" Yami huffed, turning Yuugi's head to look at the wound. "There's also a reason why I licked you, idiot. Ever heard of dragon mythology? They say the tongue has healing properties. And as you can fucking see, I look quite like a dragon." He huffed.

Yuugi sighed. He didn't want to put up with this right now, not with the splitting headache he was dealing with. "Alright, alright. Just... work your magic then..."

The demon hummed and leaned over him, licking the wound again.

Yuugi shivered at the feeling of the wet muscle against his flesh.

Yami held the teen down, lapping at the wound. It began to slowly heal, showing what he said was true.

Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to ignore the body above him pressing him to the bed.

When he finished, Yami pulled away, looking at the now healed wound. "There..." He didn't move from where he pinned Yuugi though, his tail sliding against the bed.

Yuugi sighed in relief as the pain subsided. "Oh wow, uh, thanks..." He looked up at the spirit, his arms pinned above him.

The demon gave him a wide grin, fangs showing. "Oh~ You're welcome~"

Yuugi quickly became uncomfortable and glanced away. "You can, um, get off me now."

"But where's the fun in that~?" He laughed.

"F-fun?"

"Yes! Do you not know what fun is?"

"Of course I do! I play games all the time!"

"Then why did you question me?" He purred, leaning down towards Yuugi, inches from his face.

"Th-this isn't a game though..."

"Oh? Maybe it is~"

"How is this... a game?"

"It's my game~ You're my pawn... But maybe you need to realize who's in control." He growled softly, lowering his head to lick Yuugi's neck.

The teen shuddered as a small gasp escaped his lips. "Yami! W-what are you... doing?..."

"I'm teaching my pawn who's in charge... You need to learn that whatever you do is done by my permission... I'll break you. I'll mold you into who I need..." He nipped at the skin, pressing his body down against his Host's.

"I-I'm not a pawn!" Yuugi declared before whimpering as Yami bit particularly hard. He didn't break skin, but it certainly would bruise later.

"You're MINE. You're what I say you are." He growled and licked the area he bit. He let his hands roam Yuugi's bare chest seeing that his Host had gone to bed in boxers. His tail wrapped around Yuugi's leg, moving closer to said clothing.

"S-stop. Please get off," he pleaded, shivering at the feeling trailing up his leg.

"No." He licked his chest, the forked tongue slipping down to one of Yuugi's buds. He slowly lapped at it before sucking harshly, his tail sliding under the boxers to Yuugi's groin area.

The spiked tip seemed to have sheathed into the scales of the tail so it wouldn't cut the host. The boy gasped and shivered at the feeling. "W-why?"

"I told you~ Someone needs to know who's in charge around here~" The long muscle flicked before grasping the edge of the boxers, ripping them off of Yuugi. Yami switched to his other nipple as the tail slid under the teen, rubbing against his entrance.

Yuugi whimpered as his body trembled from both the stimuli the demon was giving and in fear. He was only half hard as fear prevented him from enjoying the ministrations.

The demon licked downwards further before his hand began to stroke Yuugi's shaft. "Someone's getting turned on~ Do you like it when someone forces themselves on you?"

As he spoke, the tip of his tail slowly entered the shorter boy.

Yuugi shook his head frantically, his body tensing at the intrusion.

"You say no but your body says yes~" The demon laughed. "What a slut... You enjoy being raped, hm?" He began to stroke him harder as the tail slipped in, growing wider the more it entered. It began to slide back out before reentering as Yami gazed down at Yuugi, watching his reactions.

Yuugi's eyes squeezed shut in pain as he turned his head to the side. Fuck, that hurt. His erection was beginning to fade, though not completely as the hand stroking it was relentless.

Yami grinned and laughed softly as he continued, his actions almost abusive as he purposely went harsh on the teen. His free claw ran along Yuugi's chest before he shifted. Unfurling his wings, Yami pulled Yuugi into his lap, stroking him as fast as he could as the wings curled around the Host. His tail pushed up against Yuugi before moving down, repeating endlessly.

The spirit brought Yuugi's head closer, harshly kissing him.

Yuugi whimpered into the demon's mouth, his hands against the creature's chest. His bottom ached and he was about to try and push away when the tip of the tail nailed a particular spot inside him. Instantly, Yuugi moaned and shuddered, gripping Yami tightly.

/Oh~ I struck jackpot./ He cackled mentally in Yuugi's mind, shifting his tail and thrusting into the same spot over and over. He used the wings to keep Yuugi pressed against him as he bit the teen's lower lip.

Yuugi said nothing, he couldn't think. Pleasure wracked his body as he dug his nails into Yami's skin. He moaned and whimpered as his tongue tangled with the spirit's.

The demon played with the other's tongue, using both claws to dig into Yuugi's hips. With a few more thrusts, he removed his tail only to remove the shenti he wore. He moved Yuugi over his length before pushing it into the younger boy, repeating the same actions he had done with his tail. /Gods you're cute moaning because of me~ You're so tight too, heheheh~"

A choked gasp tore from the boy's lips as he was stretched further. "Y-yami!" he choked as the demon proceed to pound his prostate.

"That's right~ Scream my name, little toy~" He rammed into the teen mercilessly, kissing his neck as his tail wrapped around Yuugi's waist.

Yuugi whimpered as the coiling tension in his lower belly tightened further. Every muscle in his body tensed as whimpered the demon's name once more. Euphoria flooded his veins and he went slack in Yami's hold. His body twitched as he let his head fall to the creature's shoulder.

Yami began to slow before he released inside the younger. He hummed, licking Yuugi's shoulder before removing the boy from him, laying the teen on the bed. "See now?" He used his magic to repair Yuugi's boxers, clothing his Host and putting his shenti back on.

"You're mine... And you can't be anyone elses."

Yuugi said nothing, too tired to think as he recovered from his high.

The creature laid down beside him, pulling Yuugi to his chest and holding him close. He nuzzled the top of the boy's hair.

Yuugi leaned his forehead against Yami's chest. He wasn't sure what to think, but that he really could anyway. All he knew was that his ass hurt, tired as hell, but satisfied as fuck.

Yami purred in content, the rumbling in his chest slowly lulling Yuugi to sleep. The creature closed his eyes, resting his now tired body.

Yuugi awoke about an hour later to a stabbing pain in his lower back and bottom. Groaning, he stood up and went to take a shower to relax his aching muscles.

The spirit was resting inside of the puzzle, alert to Yuugi's movements. He sighed softly, his tail flicking in satisfaction. /It was actually rather nice to bed him... Unlike all the others... Hn.../

Yuugi had grabbed his clothes and, subconsciously, the puzzle. He placed his things in the counter and removed his boxers. Turning the water on, he stepped in the shower.

Yami appeared in the bathroom to watch him, smirking widely.

Yuugi didn't notice as he closed his eyes and arched into the steamy water. He sighed appreciatively as he ran his hands along his body.

He leaned against the wall, enjoying the 'show', humming quietly.

Yuugi finished washing himself and began to wash his hair. He moaned softly as his nails scraped along his scalp.

"Would you enjoy it as well if I did it?" Yami finally spoke up.

Yuugi jumped and turned sharply to see the smirking spirit. "I-No!"

"Oh? You enjoyed me earlier though~" He laughed, sticking his tongue out playfully to his Host. "Why not a shower with me?"

Yuugi only turned away, grumbling embarassed.

The demon silded up behind him anyway, chuckling softly.

"What do you want?" Yuugi grumbled, picking up his shampoo.

"You~" He purred, nuzzling the teen's shoulder.

Yuugi blushed and looked away. "Well, you already got that so shoo." He squirted some of the shampoo in his hand and began to scrub his hair.

"Well yes but I'm not leaving you." He licked the skin on his shoulder before tilting his head at the shampoo. "...What is that?"

"Shampoo," Yuugi said, scrubbing his scalp, "Cleans your hair."

"Ah.." He sniffed it and frowned. "I don't like it. It gets rid of my scent on you."

Yuugi snorted and rinsed out the soap. "Then stop smelling me."

"I like your scent though." He huffed. "I swear I will rub myself on you if I have to if it means keeping my scent on you."

Yuugi shuddered. "Please don't."

"Why not~? Don't like me~?"

"Not... particularly..."

"mm... I'd still do it." He laughed, nuzzling his neck.

Yuugi groaned and nudged him off. He turned the water off and stepped out to grab a towel.

The spirit went back into the puzzle, chuckling.

After drying off, Yuugi got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It seemed his grandfather was down in the shop, so the teen fixed himself something to eat.

Yami reappeared once more, looking around before gazing at Yuugi. "... Is that food any good?" The sophomore glanced up from his sandwich and shrugged. "Tastes fine to me."

"...May I try..?"

Yuugi blinked and handed him half a slice.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't eat as a spirit." He took control of Yuugi's body, examining the slice. He took a bite.

/... Mm... I've never had this in Egypt... what is it?/

Yuugi, trapped in the puzzle, couldn't answer.

He finished one slice and relinquished control back to Yuugi.

/Thank you./

Yuugi blinked and shook his head as he regained his body. "That.. is so unsettling," he mumbled, finishing his sandwich.

/Being inside the puzzle? Now you know how I feel... But imagine it in complete darkness and unable to move, and you have what it feels like when the puzzle is shattered./

Yuugi remained silent as he stood up to clean his plate.

The spirit, sensing he didn't want to talk about it, grew silent.

As the teen washed and dried his plate, he tried not to feel guilty for his earlier threats. Being locked up in that thing was terrible and to be trapped for thousands of years? Yuugi shuddered and shook his head. No. He did what he had had to.

The demon hummed for a moment. /Quick question. Did you... did you enjoy this morning...?/

Yuugi froze, nearly dropping his plate. "W-why?" he asked, putting it away.

/It was just a question. I'm curious if you had enjoyed being raped by a demon./ He said sarcastically.

/To be honest? I liked it. So I wondered if you did as well./

Yuugi took a breath and steeled himself. "It was rape. So, no." He forced himself to ignore the euphoric high he had had in the end. He hadn't wanted it.

/oh I think you did, if those moans of yours were any indication./ He snickered. /Doesn't matter... You're my pawn as I said. My little toy. I own you. So you'll do whatever I want./

Yuugi's jaw clenched. Blocking his thoughts from the spirit, he thought to himself /I could smash this thing without warning so he can't possess me... It would be so easy.../ He gripped the rope the puzzle hung from, refusing to actually touch it now that he knew what it was made of. So easy...

He easily could tell why Yuugi had blocked his thoughts. The puzzle glowed softly before it began to burn against Yuugi's skin. A warning if he shattered it.

Yuugi yelped and ripped the puzzle off from around his neck. "That's it," he muttered, "You're going upstairs." He went back up to his room and placed the wretched thing on his desk next to the box.

/Fuck you,/ The demon declared, anger making the puzzle gleam a reddish color.

"No, fuck you!" Yuugi retorted, "You're the one who fucking... forced yourself on me!" The teen huffed and started to walk away. "I'm going out. You're staying here."

/I forced myself because you needed to learn! If you come back Yuugi I fucking swear I'm going to discipline you for this. I fucking told you how this was going to play./ He growled as Yuugi walked off, his connection slowly fading.

Yuugi forced himself to ignore the spirit as he ran outside. Furiously wiping his tears from his eyes, he ran blindly. After running out of breath, he found himself at the park. Sitting down on the bench, the short teen began to cry.

"Yug'?" Jonouchi blinked as he noticed the teen. He hurried over to his friend. "Hey, wha' wrong...?"

Yuugi looked up at the sound of his friend's voice. Quickly wiping away his tears, he shook his head. "N-nothing, Jou."

"You're cryin'. Somethin' wrong." He sat down beside him.

"I... It's complicated..." Yuugi said, looking away.

"Dats fine... Wanna..." He blushed, unable to think of anything. Instead, Jonouchi just hugged him.

Yuugi blinked before hugging him back tightly, burying his face in the blonde's chest.

The taller teen rubbed his friend's back, sighing softly. "It's gonna be alrigh', Yug'."

Yuugi gripped his friend's shirt and sighed. "I don't know what to do, Jou," he mumbled.

"Somethin' will work out." Jonouchi couldn't say much if Yuugi wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"I... I guess..."

"Wanna han' out at da arcade with me?" Jou smiled

Yuugi pulled away with a tear stained smile. "Sure."

The blonde got up, taking Yuugi and leading him to the arcade.

As they walked, Yuugi leaned against his friend's side. Jou was always there for him.

The Brooklyn smiled softly as he walked in. "What 'cha wanna do first?"

"Whatever you're up for."

"STREET FIGHTER!" He declared happily, running to the machine.

Yuugi laughed and followed the blonde.

They sat down, choosing their characters, and starting.

They played for a good while, both winning and losing some.

Jonouchi did his best to keep Yuugi occupied from whatever had made his friend cry. He wondered what it was exactly, noticing the puzzle was gone. Did someone steal it?

Yuugi was happy, abe to forget the awaiting him back home.

Later, the two were at Burger World again, Jonouchi paying. He sipped on his soda, already done with 4 burgers. "How's your grandfathah?"

Yuugi smiled happily. "Oh, he's great! Kicked my butt in another duel yesterday!" he laughed.

"Sounds like him." Jou laughed along with him.

Yuugi smiled. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Goo'. Stayin' over at Honda's. It aint bad." He shrugged, taking another sip. "Fathah is da same tho."

Yuugi nodded, understanding. "I hope Honda's not too much. You know, with him beig the beauty club president and all. You know how he loves to erm, /remind/ everyone of that..."

"Yeah... I purposely tras' my room to annouh him." He chuckled.

Yuugi laughed and shook his head. "Oh goodness..."

The blonde laughed lightly. "He gets so pissed off."

"I'd say you're horrible, but he kind of deserves it," Yuugi giggled.

"He does, doesn' he?" He pursed his lips. "Heard fro' Anzu? She was suppos' to meet us bu' I dun see her..."

Yuugi tensed slightly, shaking the image of Anzu-Yami from his head. "Oh, erm, no."

"Hn... She'll sho' up Mondah, right?" Jou shrugged.

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, you know how she is with her studies."

The Brooklyn nodded. He glanced at his watch. "Shit... I should go; Honduh needs me fo' a project."

"Oh..." Yuugi said, somewhat disappointedly, "A-alright. You should probably get going then..." He tensed as he realized he'd have to return home soon, return home to... /him/...

"Yeah.. Nigh' Yuugi." Jou smiled and, after a moment of hesitation, gave him a one armed hug with a kiss to his forehead before leaving.

Yuugi blinked at the gesture before smiling. Jou was such a great friend. He really should make it up to him. Standing up with a sigh, Yuugi slowly trudged home.

Back at Honda's house, the two friends were working on their biology project together, talking about stuff. Oddly, the conversation turned to crushes.

After Jounouchi nearly killed his friend when he revealed he had a crush on his sister, Honda turned the conversation onto the blonde. "Okay, now that you're done trying to murder me," he huffed, fixing his hair, "what about you? Anyone you like?"

Jou pursed his lips. "Well... Ther' is someon'... Tho... I dunno if they like meh bac'..."

Honda chuckled and lightly punched his friend's shoulder. "Gah, come on, man," he teased, "What girl could resist you?"

"... It's... It's not a gurl..." He bit his lip, averting his eyes from his friend.

Honda blinked. "Wha-oh... Oh!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay then... Do I know him? Does he go to our school?"

"Yeah. Yo' know real well..." Jonouchi sighed.

"...It's not me is it?"

"Of cour' not, asshole!" He punched Honda's shoulder. "It's... It's Yug'!"

"Yuugi?" Honda asked, "That's... that's kind of adorable."

"Adorable? Ho'?"

"Because you're all fight and quick to anger and he's well, you know, Yuugi!"

Jonouchi thought for a moment. "Hn... I gues'. I saw hi' earlier actually. We hun' ou'. He seemed a little... upset."

Honda frowned. "Upset? About what?"

"Wouldn' tell me. I tried cheerin' him up tho." He shrugged

"I wonder what it was about..."

"I do too..."

Meanwhile, back at the game shop, Solomon was finishing up for the day as Yuugi walked in. "Oh, hello Yuugi!"

"Hey, Ji-chan. Need any help?" He was looking for any excuse not to go upstairs. Why did he leave the damn thing in his room?! He should have thrown it in the closet or something!

"No, I'm fine my boy! I'll be starting dinner soon. Why don't you get your stuff ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure..." With that, he headed upstairs. Once he reached the top step, he slowly approached his bedroom door. Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and stepped in.

The puzzle gleamed at him menancingly.

/So you're back.../ Yami muttered.

"Y-yeah..." Yuugi mumbled, turning his back to lay out his uniform for the next day.

/... Where'd you go?/

"Out. To the park."

/Hn... With someone, I'm sure./

"Jou found me. We hung out after he..." The teen trailed off.

/... He what?/ The demon frowned.

"Cheered me up."

/.../ The spirit grew silent, leaving his Host alone.

Thankful, Yuugi decided to get dressed for bed early. Now that his pajamas were washed, he didn't have to go to bed nearly naked.

"Yuugi! Dinner!" Solomon called up to him.

Yuugi said nothing as we left the puzzle on his desk and left the room.

His grandfather was already at the table, eating a plate of ramen and chicken. "Ah, Yuugi. Anzu called earlier but you had left. She said she wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask after dinner."

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, I'll text her." He finished his dinner, bid his grandfather goodnight, and headed back upstairs. Plopping down on his bed, the teen took out his phone and sent his friend a quick text.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **Wow... thank all of you guys who have reviewed! I'm glad you all enjoy this story! It merely started out as an RP with a friend but we agreed to copy and paste it into a story. It started off in Quotev and I decided to move it onto here and I'm glad I did! Wowie!**

 **Rape and slight torture in this one guys! Could be considered Anzubashing if you think of it...**

 **Whoever finds the Abridged joke gets a cookie~!**

'Hey, Anzu-chan. Ji-chan said you'd stopped by earlier.'

'I did. You were gone. Jonouchi told me where you guys went; sorry I couldn't join you! He told me you finished the puzzle. Is that true? Can I see it?' Came her reply.

Yuugi bit his lip in worry. Surely as long as he didn't wear it, nothing could happen... 'Yeah sure. Tomorrow after school?'

'I'm busy tomorrow, remember? Dance classes! How about tonight? I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't mind.'

Yuugi sighed and replied, 'Alright. Be over in a bit.' He got dressed and looked at the puzzle. Frowning, he picked it up by the rope and tossed it in his school bag. However, as he did the back of his hand brushed against one of the sides.

Right as he brushed against it, the harsh feeling of anger overcame Yuugi and Yami forcibly pushed him out of control, grabbing the puzzle. He chuckled darkly, putting it on.

/Idiot./ He said to his Host, throwing the school bag onto the bed. /Now watch what happens when you displease me. I think you'll find Anzu less... mobile soon~/ He cackled madly, leaving the game shop, his body seething in anger.

Anzu smiled at her friend's reply. She couldn't wait to see it. She ran downstairs to wait for him outside.

Yami made sure Yuugi could see everything he was doing as he reached the female friend's house. He slowed, changing his posture to match Yuugi's innocent gait and approached Anzu. "Hey Anzu! I brought the puzzle like you asked!" He gave her a wide, fake smile, imitating Yuugi's voice to perfection.

Anzu noticed he didn't say 'chan', which was odd for him. Shrugging it off, she smiled at it. "Wow, it looks so cool! I'm glad you finally finished it, Yuugi-kun. I know you've been trying for a while."

"Yeah! It took me..." He did a quick scan of his Host's mind, "8 years to finally do it! Heh... How are you, Anzu-chan? It's kind of cold out here... Can we go inside?" He mentally slapped himself for forgetting it the first time. Hopefully she wouldn't notice if he used the chan from now on.

She smiled. "Sure! Come on in." She led him inside to sit in the living room. "My mom's working the third shift so it's just us," she said, "Do you want anything to drink? Hot cocoa? Tea? I know it must've been a chilly walk." She faltered for a moment. "And... I did kind of pressure you into coming over... Heh, sorry about that..." She offered a bashful, apologetic smile.

"It's fine, Anzu-chan!" He waved away her apology. "I'd like some tea... Though, may I ask where the bathroom is? I came in a hurry and now I kinda..." He blushed, averting his eyes to the floor abashedly.

She blinked and smiled. "Just down the hall, first door on your left. I'll make your tea."

"Thank you!" He walked in the direction of the bathroom, opening the door and entering. There, he dropped the façade and looked in the cabinets for anything. "Hn..." He looked around and peeked out into the hallway, seeing what looked like a closet door. Opening it, he found a toolbox and smiled, taking the wrench.

"Perfect..."

/I know you can hear me, Yuugi. And I can hear you, if you bother to speak. Watch me as I show you what happens when you piss me off. Don't do it again, little Host~ I hate to punish you./

He hid the wrench in the back of his pants, pulling his shirt over it as he walked back to the living room.

Yuugi could do nothing but watch in pure horror. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was as if his voice had been stolen.

Yami found a cloth and smiled widely, stripping it into two. He put them in his other pocket before waiting for Anzu on the couch. He made himself look innocent enough, lounging back on the sofa, but added a bit of charm to hopefully appeal to Anzu. He wasn't gonna kill her without some fun first.

She soon returned carrying a hot mug. The young girl could help but notice the change in Yuugi. Perhaps it was nothing, but the way he held himself was... confident.

"Thanks, Anzu-chan!" He smiled at her gratefully before taking the mug. "Are you not drinking anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good. I hope earl grey is okay."

"It's fine!" He took a sip. "So how are you? I didn't see you at all yesterday or today until now. Busy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I've been really focusing on my dance dream, practicing a lot more than usual."

"Wow! You're determined to," another look at his Host's mind saved him, "get to New York, huh, Anzu-chan?" He closed his eyes, smiling widely. "If you've practiced so much, why don't you show me?" /It'll be your last show, 'Anzu-chan'.../ He chuckled mentally.

A light blush dusted her cheeks. "Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah! Just you and I! I want to see how good you are! Unless you think you can't..." he challenged playfully, eyes darkening slightly.

Anzu blinked at her friend's forwardness. Yuugi was never like this! It was rather... attractive honestly, this attitude. Her eyes narrowed good naturedly. "Oh, I can," she laughed, standing up, "It'll be a little weird without music though..."

"That's fine. I'm sure we can find some music. You have a stereo, right?" Yami took another sip of the tea, smiling at her once more though a bit mischievous.

Anzu nodded. "Yeah, hang on." She walked over to the stereo in the living room and entered her ballet music disc. Pressing play, she walked back to the middle of the rug. She took her stance and began to dance.

He leaned back in the couch, watching her. His smile darkened as he waited, letting her get absorbed into her movements. He had to admit she wasn't too bad, and felt a little remorse for having to kill her. But hey! There's always more sluts in the world.

The song soon ended and Anzu fell into her final pose. She looked up at the sound of clapping to see her usually innocent friend with a mischievous... almost smirk on his lips. Her heart fluttered slightly at the sight.

"Beautiful, Anzu-chan! I doubt that anybody would deny you to be a dancer! You're a natural!" The smirk grew as he forgot the tea, standing up. "Do you mind if we did a dance together...?"

She blinked. "O-oh, sure. What dance did you have in mind?"

"Well... embarrassing as it is... Jii-chan taught me to waltz in case if I took anyone to a school dance.." He blushed a little, entirely faking the act. "Do you know to waltz? I could teach you if not."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's the box step one, right?"

He nodded. "Exactly." Approaching her stereo, he found a good song for them to dance to. He walked over to her, taking her hand and placing his other hand on her hip. "Ready?"

She nodded once more, placing her free hand on his shoulder. This was so odd... and yet, she found she liked it. Anzu wasn't sure what change her sweet friend had undergone in the few days since she had last seen him, but she found she rather... liked it.

He grinned as the two began to dance, waltzing through her living room. Yami made sure Anzu was enthralled by the façade he put up, bringing her closer slowly during the song until they were sort of hugging as they moved. He moved his other hand to hip, her putting her hand on his other shoulder in return.

"Hey, Anzu-chan..."

"Hmm?" she hummed, finding herself unable to look away from his intense gaze.

He slowly leaned closer to her as the song slowly ended. "I have to admit... I've liked you for awhile Anzu-chan... And I'd to ask if you would mind if I kissed you...?"

She couldn't even blink as the distance between their faces lessened. The brunette swallowed nervously as her heart began to flutter excitedly. "N-not at all..." she whispered.

He grinned once more at her answer before sealing their lips together in a kiss. He pulled her closer to his body, taking one hand off of her hip to reach to the back of his belt for the wrench he had stolen earlier.

Anzu's eyes drifted closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could hardly believe this was her friend's first kiss. When did shy, innocent Yuugi become such a fantastic kisser?

Meanwhile, inside the puzzle Yuugi was frantically trying to scream. He wanted to warn his friend, tell her to run, do anything but remain with the murderous demon, but his voice was sealed. All he could do was scream in his mind and watch in horror.

The loud, dark laughter of the demon resounded around Yuugi as Yami continued to charm Anzu. Slowly pulling out his weapon of choice, he kissed her deeper before breaking it. "You have soft lips, Anzu~ It's a shame, really..." He raised it and smashed the wrench on her head, just enough to knock her on the floor without actually knocking her out. He chuckled, grabbing her leg and just dragging to her bedroom.

"Oh what a shame~ Too bad Yuugi liked you; I like you too. I probably would've claimed you as mine had I not done so for Yuugi already AND if I weren't punishing him right now... Poor you... You've caught the heart of the wrong boy, dearie~!"

Anzu clutched her head in pain, terror gripping her as she was dragged. Who was this person?! This wasn't Yuugi! "W-who are you?" she demanded, "And where is Yuugi?!"

"Oh I am Yuugi... Sort of." He tapped the puzzle. "Yuugi's in here, watching everything~ Me? I'm a demon which he decided to free~!" He cackled, picking her up and tossing her onto her bed. He quickly pinned her down, taking the cloth from his pocket and tying her wrists to the headboard. "I told him... I warned him not to... But he's made me VERY angry... so now I'm going to show him what happens when he does that!" He smiled at her happily, sickly, like a demented madman.

"L-let me go, you psycho!" she screamed, trying in vain to kick at him, "Let Yuugi out and go back to hell!"

He grabbed her legs, frowning. "Oh, don't kick me~" He snapped his fingers as the stereo turned on again, playing some more music, loud enough to drown out any sounds they made before taking the wrench and smashing it into her knee, breaking the kneecap. "No one will hear you scream~ So behave or I'll break your other one." He snarled, gripping the tool.

She screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face. "What the fuck do you want?" she demanded, "Why are you doing this?!"

"I told you~ I'm punishing Yuugi~!" He leaned closer to her, smiling coyly. "He loves you, you know~ You've just never bothered to care. That disappoints me but hey... You've learned your lesson for your next life~" He cackled before grabbing her shirt, removing it roughly. "Though, before I kill you, I want to have some fun~~"

Her eyes widened in realization. "Don't you fucking touch me! Let Yuugi out! He doesn't deserve any of this!"

"Maybe not but he's the one who decided to ignore the Puzzle's warning and free me~ This is just to stop him from forcing me to discipline him again~" He flicked his tongue along her neck, his hands moving behind her to unclasp her bra and removing that as well. The hands glided along her breasts, fondling them roughly before beginning to play with her buds.

"Now be a good girl and let me play~ This isn't so bad; you know what happens to most dancers? They become strippers. If you had moved to this 'New York' place, you would undoubtly ended up being raped by a lot more men, and a whole lot older. Why not just be raped by your best friend and be done with it?"

Though fear shook her to her very core, Anzu's anger at the creature was stronger. "You are NOT my best friend! My best friend is shy and kind! He would NEVER do something like this!"

"Oh really? I can read his mind, Anzu-chan... He has quite the dreams of you~" He lowered his head, lapping at her skin before moving his body downwards, pushing her down into the bed. He let his tongue swirl around one of her nipples, his saliva brushing against her skin before he began to suckle, hands moving farther downwards to her skirt, yanking it off.

She bit her lip, forcing herself not to give into the stimuli he was giving her body. "D-dreaming of me and actually FORCING himself on me are two COMPLETELY different things!" She clenched her fists, digging her nails into the flesh of her palms. "And Yuugi would never do anything as horrible as this!"

"Probably not but you never know... It's always the shy, quiet ones who turn out to be quite the dominants~" He murmured against her, repeating his actions with the opposite breast as his fingers began to slowly rub her through the underpants she wore.

"Y-Yuugi would ALWAYS make sure it's alright with the other person! I know him!"

"Not as much as you think." Yami raised his head, chuckling softly. He moved farther down to her legs, biting the top of her underpants and peeling it off. His head ducked down to her heat, swiping his tongue along her entrance.

"Gah! G-get off me! I know him plenty well!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Whatever... I'm getting bored of you already." He sat up, unbuckling his belt and sliding off the pants and boxers he wore.

"I'll finish with you and go grab a knife or something... Maybe I should bash your face in... I wonder how pretty you'll look then."

Anzu's eyes widened as the reality of her situation began to set in. The pain in her knee was horrid and her head was aching. "P-please," she whimpered, "don't kill me..."

"Oh, now you're begging~" He laughed, lifting up her bad leg, roughly putting it over his shoulder purposely as he pushed himself inside of her core. He didn't let her adapt to the feeling; instead, he immediately began thrusting, rolling his hips back and forth. "Maybe if I like you enough I won't kill you~ I might keep you around~ A pretty slave for me to fuck when I want it." He ran his hand along her stomach, smirking once more.

She screamed in pain as her shattered knee moved and her middle felt is were tearing in two. This was her first time after all and she had never had anything larger than a tampon inserted into her. She whimpered as a trickle of blood slid down her thigh.

"Oh, the sound of your screams..." He shuddered as he moved, his tongue lolling out of his mouth for a moment as his eyelids closed halfway. "I think I like raping you better than I raped Yuugi... Though he was far more obedient than you are." He raised his hand, placing the fore and middle finger into his mouth, sucking and licking on them, coating them in his saliva. Once he deemed them wet enough, he pulled the digits out of his mouth and leaned forward slightly, sliding them into Anzu's.

"Be quiet for a moment, will you?"

Anzu's heart clenched at the mention of Yuugi. He had done this to Yuugi as well?! The poor, sweet boy didn't deserve that! Silently, she closed her eyes and tentetivly suckered on the fingers.

The horrid creature sighed as she did, continuing to pound into her mercilessly, much like he had done to Yuugi, running the pads of his fingers along her tongue. He relished in breaking her so easily; so pitiful, that she was willing to become a slut just so she'd live. He voiced his thoughts to her.

Anzu said nothing as she tried to ignore his words. She did her best to not succumb to the wretched pain coursing through her.

Yami soon removed his fingers, arching his back as he began to feel the beginning of the end of their little fun. He chuckled, looking back down at the teen trapped under him. "Hn~ So cute... I'll at least let your hands free now... But if you try to do anything, I promise you it won't be pretty." He snarled the last part but undid the cloth tying her wrists.

She only whimpered, lowering her hands to place on his shoulders. She turned her head away, clenching her eyes closed as she refused to cry.

He chuckled softly and with a few more harsh thrusts, he moaned in euphoria as he came. His body shook for a moment before he pulled out of her, pushing her leg off his shoulder. "Mm~ What a good girl~ I'm sure if I let you live you'll try to tell the police... then again, they'd never believe you got raped by a demon possessing your best friend and I'm sure you wouldn't put Yuugi through all that~ Should I let you live or should I kill you?" he tilted his head, nuzzling into her neck and nipping at the skin.

She groaned in pain as her wounded leg fell to the bed. Tears pricked at her eyelashes as she trembled.

The spirit laughed and got off the bed, putting his clothing back on. He didn't say anything as he turned the music off, calmly walking out of the room, the wrench laying on the floor.

He placed a hand on the Millennium Puzzle, speaking to Yuugi. /Punished enough, Host? Don't threaten to shatter the puzzle again./

Yuugi said nothing as he was curled up in a ball, sobbing. Anzu moaned in pain as she slowly sat up. She waited until she heard him leave before shakily getting to her one good leg. She needed to clean up. Limping to the bathroom, she slowly wrapped her knee in a splint and washed herself with a wet rag. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks as she cleaned herself of the creature's... remnants. He was right. That wasn't Yuugi and there was no way she could put her friend through police investigation after he had been forced to witness the event. After getting dressed, she cleaned the wrench and put it away. Anzu then called the emergency line for an ambulance, claiming she shattered her knee when she fell down the stairs.

/Be happy I let her live. I was tempted to burn the house down when I left./ Yami huffed, walking back to the Game Shop. He immediately snuck upstairs, avoiding Solomon, before laying the boy's body down on the bed. He finally gave control back to Yuugi but reappeared above him, back to his demonic form. /One last thing.../ He nuzzled the boy's shoulder. /As much as I liked Anzu, I don't need to be smelling her scent all over you./ He rubbed his tail and wings along the teen's body, shoving the teen into the bed, before fading back to the puzzle.

Yuugi curled up on his side against the wall, sobbing quietly. This was all his fault. He should never have solved the puzzle. He should have left it alone, buried in a field outside of the city. Anzu was hurt all because of him. She'd probably never speak to him again, and honestly he wouldn't blame her.

Yami didn't comment, feeling quite satisfied with himself. He laid in his soul room, drifting off to sleep, uncaring of how he deeply hurt his host. In his mind, Yuugi deserved it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, in the summary it says this story is Blindshipping, though it's only been Yuugi and Yami, so Puzzleshipping... Well, here comes the reason for the Blindshipping, my friends!**_

 _ **Extremely long chapter, took me forever. I'm turning it into two parts. Enjoy!**_

 _ **WARNING: Wishshipping as well. It WILL NOT be forever. Just to help the plotline~!**_

 _ **Also, sex/lemon in this one.**_

The next morning, Yuugi stayed in bed. When his grandfather came to wake him, he quickly grew worried at the boy's appearance. Yuugi claimed he didn't feel well and Solomon agreed to let him stay home. The puzzle gleamed on the desk as the teen faced away from it.

Yami left the boy alone for the day. Solomon came back a few hours later, a small smile on his face. "Yuugi? Jonouchi is here. He's hoping he could see you."

The teen nodded silently.

His grandfather frowned and sighed. He hoped Jonouchi would be able to cheer his grandson up as he went downstairs to fetch the blonde.

A few minutes later, Jou appeared at the door. "Yug'?"

"Hey Jou," he replied quietly, slowly sitting up.

"You alright, Yug'?" He questioned, moving over to sit next to Yuugi.

Yuugi shook his head. "N-Not really..."

"What's wrong?" Jou decided to not tell Yuugi about Anzu being in the hospital; it'd probably just make things worse.

Yuugi bit his lip and bowed his head. "I... don't want to talk about it..."

"..Alrigh'... Wanna go outside den?" The blonde stood up, holding out his arm to Yuugi. "Yo' need it."

Yuugi smiled softly and took his friend's arm.

He took him out to the park, chatting about what Yuugi had missed at school and how much of a ridiculous dork Honda was.

The shorter boy actually laughed at some of his friend's stories. "Oh, Honda..." he sighed, leaning back on his hands as they sat under a tree, "What are we going to do with him?"

"I dunno. He gets mor' annoyin' by da day!" He then laughed lightly. "I nearly killed hi' yesterday. Told me he ha' a crush on mah sistuh."

Yuugi laughed. "Oh, I already knew about that! He talks about her all the time!"

"WHA'?!"

Yuugi laughed and nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't already know."

"Dat asshol'!" He growled. Jonouchi glared up at the tree before pausing. "Oh righ'! We also go' a new student today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Said his name was uhh.." He thought for a moment. "Oh, righ'! Ryou Bakura! Da girls alreaduh like him. He's average heigh' bu' with long, white hair and uh..." The blonde rubbed his neck. "He kinda has a weir' version of your puzzle."

Horror flashed in Yuugi's eyes for a split second before he quickly covered it up. Was there a demon residing in it as well? "Oh? How so?"

"It's gol' like.. amulet. It has a pyrami' in da center with da same weird eye. These littl' like... spikes han' off of it. Sai' he got it from his fathah. In fac'; I wanted yah to mee' him so I called him earlier before I wen' to get yo'. Honda and I sure lik' him tho he's a littl'... odd at times."

"Alright then. Sounds fun." Yuugi smiled before laying his head on Jounouchi's shoulder. He always felt safe with him.

The blonde smiled softly. "Grea'! Maybuh yo' should've brought yo'r puzzle... But eh." He shrugged, wrapping an arm around Yuugi protectively.

"Yeah..." The shorter boy cuddled closer to the blonde, appreciating the gesture.

They waited for a couple of minutes until a whitenette seemed to approach them. They looked feminine but by the lanky body structure, it could be seen he was a guy. A rope hung around his neck, going under his shirt as he stopped in front of the two. He smiled at Jonouchi.

"Hello, Jonouchi-kun." He greeted in a soft, British accent. He glanced at Yuugi. "Is this who you were telling me about?"

Jou nodded. "Hey Bakura! Yeah; Dis is Yug'!"

"Nice to meet you," Yuugi smiled, raising his head from the blonde's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled softly, sitting down under the tree with them. Though noticeably, he gave them some space. "Uhm... I didn't mean to intrude... It seems you guys were enjoying each other's company." Ryou blushed and looked away. "How long have you two been dating?"

Yuugi blinked before throwing his head back in laughter.

Jou stared at Ryou, an embarrassed blush coating his face. "W-WHA!? W-WE'RE NO'... WE'RE NO' DATIN'!"

Ryou blinked, confused. "You're not?" He blushed lightly, embarrassed. "S-sorry!"

Yuugi only laughed harder at his friend's reaction and patted Ryou's shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine," he giggled.

The blonde grumbled angrily, ranting under his breath as Ryou gave a nervous smile. He looked at Yuugi only to pause for a moment before glancing away, hiding his expression of fear.

"I-if you say so.."

Yuugi patted him once more before nudging his blonde friend. "Oh, calm down, Jou," he laughed as the teen's face was an impressive dark pink.

"Yo' hush." Jonouchi glared, controlling his blush. Ryou looked back at the two, absentmindly rubbing his chest. The blonde stood up. "Wel'... Let's go an' do somethin'!"

"Like what?" Yuugi asked.

"I dunno!" He huffed again, crossing his arms. Ryou laughed softly and stood as well. "Well... I was going to go to the museum... Would you like to go?"

Jonouchi grimaced at that. "Eh..."

Yuugi chuckled and stood as well. "Jou's not one for learning. How about the arcade?"

"Arcade?" Ryou gave a small smile. "I'm not much of a gamer but sure."

Jonouchi fist pumped the air. "Yes! Let's go!" He grabbed them, dragging them to the arcade excitedly.

Yuugi laughed as he let himself be pulled along.

Ryou stumbled a bit but tried to keep up with his new found friends. Jonouchi was like a pure child in a candy shop as he tried showing Ryou all the games.

Yuugi smiled and watched silently, enjoying his friend's childishness.

They each played a few, the two gamers easily noticing Ryou rather sucked horribly at the arcade games. Jonouchi, versus Ryou at Street Fighter, asked a question to the Brit.

"Do yo' play arcade games, Ry?"

The whitenette shook his head. "No, which is why I continue to lose." He giggled. "I'm more into tabletop RPGs like Monster World!"

"Monster World?" Jou blinked. "Hear of dat, Yug'?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, but I know of RPGs."

Ryou blinked at that, pausing for a moment. His eyes seemed to change to a darker, violet green as he gazed at the two. "You should come over sometime; we could play Monster World together! I'll teach you guys!"

Jou grinned. "Dat woul' be fun!" He then stood up. "Drinks, guys?"

"Nothing for me, Jonouchi-kun. Thank you though." Ryou waved a hand and the blonde looked to Yuugi.

"Yeah, I'll have a lemonade," he smiled.

"Ok!" Jonouchi walked off.

Ryou looked at Yuugi. "Jonouchi-kun said you also had a golden artifact like mine. May I see it?"

Yuugi frowned slightly. "I don't have it with me."

"Oh." A look of disappointment flashed on his face but it faded too quickly for Yuugi to really see it.

"So, tell me about Monster World."

"Oh, it's quite a fun RPG game. Basically, you get to create your very own character and adventure around, completing quests. One person is the DM, or 'Dark Master', the main villain of the game. You're on a quest to defeat the DM and save the world! It's fun, especially with a large group of people!" Ryou gave Yuugi a smile though it wasn't like his usual ones; this one seemed more forced.

Yuugi didn't notice as the two sat down at a small table by the food court. "That does sound fun!" he said happily, "Maybe we could all play some time."

"I'd like that." The whitenette nodded. He began to fiddle with the rope around his neck. "How long have you and Jonouchi been friends?"

Yuugi smiled fondly. "A while, since the beginning of middle school."

"Wow..." He frowned a little. "I haven't had friends for long... I'm surprised I'm even here with you guys. Normally I avoid people."

"Oh?" Yuugi frowned slightly as he titled his head, "Why's that?"

"I never know but people around me suddenly go into comas... That's why I move around a lot..."

"Comas?" Yuugi repeated, concerned, "Goodness."

Ryou nodded, looking away. "I... I should go... I don't want it happening again.. Maybe I should just stay away from you guys." He sighed, standing up. Yuugi frowned and furrowed his brows. "What? Ryou, wait."

The Brit stopped and looked back at him.

"You just moved here and besides, Jou and I"ve been having fun. My day didn't start out the greatest, but the two of you really helped me feel better."

He blushed and looked away. "R-really...?"

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I've been dealing some, um.. rather tough stuff lately and, well, you two have really helped me forget about it for a little bit. Thanks..."

"... Y-...You're welcome." Ryou smiled and waved, walking away.

Soon Jou appeared. "Eh? Where's Ry?"

Yuugi turned to face his friend. "He said he had to go."

"Aw.." He set down Yuugi's glass of lemonade, taking Ryou's seat and popping open a bottle of sodapop.

Yuugi smiled and thanked him, taking a sip of the sour-sweet drink.

"You're welcom', Yug'." Jou smiled and took a long sip of his soda. "Did Ry seem weir' to ya?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I think he was just nervous. He told me he doesn't really hang out with people. I think he's just shy."

"Lik' yo' were! We shoul' work on dat with him den." Jou grinned.

Yuugi laughed. "Yeah, I was pretty awkward back then, wasn't I?"

"Yo' were..." The blonde smiled before scooting closer to Yuugi. "Remember dat time yo' and I went to da beach?"

Yuugi snorted into his drink. "Oh no, don't remind me..."

The blonde laughed, nudging his friend. "Eh? Eh? Yo' wouldn't stop blushin' for days ever since yo' accidentally got swept up by a wav' into a large grou' of girls~!"

Yuugi laid his head down on the table and groaned. "Jou..."

The blonde paused at his action. His mind flashed to a rather inappropriate image and he averted his amber optics, blushing darkly in embarrassment, shifting his legs together. "It wa' funny tho.."

Yuug groaned again. "Jou, no. You're evil, you know that?"

There it was again; Yuugi saying his name in such a way... The blush grew as he shifted in his seat. "Y-Yeah... I kno'... J-just messin' with ya, Yug'..."

"Gah..." Yuugi glanced up at him, not lifting his head from the table. "You alright, Jou?"

"I-I'm fine..."

Yuugi raised his head with a frown. He scooted closer to his friend, placing a gentle hand against the blonde's cheek. "You sure? You feel a little warm."

The feeling grew worse as Yuugi got closer. He turned his head away. "I-I'm sure!"

Yuugi's frown grew as he gently turned his friend's head to face him. "Jou, you can tell me if something is wrong," he said softly, "I want to help you, be there for you the way you are for me."

"... Yug'..." He sighed, letting his eyes stare into Yuugi's. "I uh... I got somethin' to say..."

"Hm?" he hummed, gazing at his friend kindly.

Jonouchi sighed, unable to say it. He looked away for a moment before sighing once again and kissing Yuugi's forehead. "I uh... I've kinda... hav' a thing for ya...?"

Yuugi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I like yo', Yug'. In a mor' den friends kinda way." His blush returned.

Realization flashed in the shorter boy's eyes as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "O-oh..."

"Yeah.. I understan' if yo' dun like me bac'..." Jonouchi began to move away from him, standing up.

"Jounouchi-kun, wait." Yuugi grabbed his wrist, looking away.

The taller blonde paused and looked back at the shorter teen.

"I... um..." Yuugi stood up and hugged his friend, burying his face in his chest.

Jou looked down at him, a little surprised before hugging him back. "You're... wha'?"

Yuugi mumbled something into the blonde's chest.

"I can't hear ya." Jou chuckled softly.

Yuugi huffed and looked up. Standing on his toes, he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to the taller's lips.

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before he kissed back, closing them.

Yuugi's hands slid up his chest to wrap around Jounouchi's neck.

His longer arms wrapped around the shorter's waist, pulling him closer as Jonouchi deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, Yuugi pulled away panting softly.

"..." Jou stared at him before laughing softly again. "I didn' think you'd feel da same, givin' the thought dat I thought yo' liked Anzu."

Yuugi looked down, forcing himself not to think of the previous night. "I... I did, but..."

"Bu'...?"

Yuugi hesitated. "It's just... you've always been there for me, you know? Ever since we were little... I feel safe when I'm with you a-and with everything that's going on right now..." He glanced up at Jou bashfully. "C-could I... kiss you again?"

Jonouchi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I don't min'." He knelt down so it'd be much easier for the shorter teen, sealing their lips together in a kiss once more.

Yuugi fell into the kiss, pulling himself closer to to his friend. Deepening the kiss, he shyly swiped his tongue along the other's lower lip. Rethinking, he pulled away in embarrassment.

The blonde blinked at him and stood back up. "Com' on... Lets continue dis somewhere... privat'." He took Yuugi's hand, walking him home.

Yuugi looked away as they walked, his face burning red.

Jou paid no mind, giddy that the one dude he loved actually liked him back. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the game shop. Solomon looked at them, dressed up. "Ah Yuugi.. and Jonouchi. I was just about to call you; I got an email from an old friend and now I'm leaving on a trip for about a month. Think you can manage on your own, Yuugi?"

"Wha-oh, yeah."

"Great. Take care!" He patted Yuugi's shoulder, grabbing his suitcase and walking out the door. Jou blinked before grinning. "Mor' free time for us." He winked at Yuugi.

The boy buried his face in his friend's chest. "Jou..." he groaned.

"Wha'?" He rose an eyebrow, trying not to shudder at the use of his name in such a breathy tone.

Yuugi moaned and lightly binked his head against the teen's chest. "You know what! "

He rolled his eyes, putting his arms under Yuugi's knees and sweeping him up. "No, I don't." He chuckled, carrying the boy to his room.

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi squealed, instinctively wrapping his arms around the teen's neck.

"Ok, dat was pretty cut'." He nuzzled Yuugi's face, dumping him on his bed and crawling over him. "Yo' squeal often?"

Yuugi moaned in embarrassment, covering his face in his hands.

The blonde smirked, laying beside his new-found lover. "Don't cover yo' face, Yug'. Yo' look cut'."

"Stop calling me cute," he whined, peeking out between his fingers.

"Bu' yo' are!" Jou nuzzled his cheek, chuckling.

Yuugi quirked his lips, trying to keep from smiling.

He turned Yuugi over a little, kissing him again.

Yuugi smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's neck. Meanwhile, the puzzle on the deal seemed to gleam threateningly.

He pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

To Yami, he found this as an act of war.

/Is he really kissing that damn blonde after all I've done? My Host is quite the idiot./ The demon huffed.

Yuugi had forgotten about the demon and the puzzle. His mind was focused on Jou. As the teen moved closer, one of his legs slipped between Jounouchi's. His thigh pushed lightly against the blonde's growing erection.

The blonde pulled away, his face turning beet red. "Y-Yug'..."

"Hn?" he asked innocently.

He eyed the boy warily before pulling him back into a kiss, letting his hand slide down Yuugi's clothing to his pants before rubbing his groin area.

Yuugi gasped into the other's mouth. He arched into the touch with a moan. "J-Jou..."

Jonouchi chuckled, rubbing harder as he took advantage of Yuugi's open mouth to slip in his tongue.

Yuugi surrendered to the other's advancements, moaning louder. He gripped Jounouchi's biceps tightly.

The blonde flicked his tongue along Yuugi's as he rolled the boy onto his back, Jou climbing on top. He slowly removed Yuugi's shirt, hands gliding along the teen's chest.

Yuugi arched his back, throwing the shirt to some random place in the room, where it ended up landing beside the puzzle.

/... Someone is dying tonight./ Yami glared at the two.

Jou removed his own shirt, throwing it on the floor as he broke the kiss, trailing his lips along Yuugi's upper body.

"J-Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi breathed, hood body trembling in arousal.

"Yes Yuugi-kun?" He muttered perfectly despite his accent, his tongue sliding down the boy's stomach.

Yuugi shivered and bit his lip. He could feel himself staining against his boxers.

The blonde hooked his finger's in the shorter's pants and boxers, slowly slipping them off to reveal the teen's erection. Jou laughed softly, breathing on it. "Someon's excited~"

Yuugi whimpered. "J-jou, please..."

"Please wha'?" He hummed, licking the tip.

"Oh fuck... Please, k-keep doing that!"

Jou laughed, licking the head. "I don't dink I've evah heard yo' cuss before."

Yuugi groaned and threw his head back.

He went to suck on it before taking more of Yuugi into his mouth, bobbing his head.

Yuugi gasped, his hand sliding to tangle itself in the blonde's hair.

Jonouchi hummed, sending vibrations through it as well as he continued sucking, running his teeth along the skin a few times.

The smaller boy moaned and tensed beneath him. "J-jou... Oh, Jou, I-" He cut himself off with a sharp gasp, arching sharply. The blonde chuckled, licking off what he could as he pulled up to suck on the head a bit more. He sat up, licking his lips as he stared down at Yuugi. "Yug'..."

Yuugi whimpered as the cold air hit his aching cock. He looked up at the other with pleading eyes.

Jonouchi smiled and removed the rest of his own clothing so the two were naked together. He settled himself between Yuugi's legs before slowly pushing himself inside the shorter teen as his hand went to Yuugi's length, pumping it slowly.

A choked scream tore from Yuugi's throat as he lurched forward. He gripped Jounouchi's shoulders tightly as he struggled to even his breathing.

The blonde stopped, holding Yuugi close to him with one arm. "H-Hey.. Did I hur' yo'...?"

Yuugi closed his eyes, leaning his head against the other's chest. "N-no, Jou..." he gasped, "Please... keep going..." Though it wasn't painless, the feeling of the other inside him was indescribable. Jounouchi's worry only made him feel safer. This wasn't like last time. Jou cared.

The blonde nodded and began to thrust in and out of his lover, moving his hand along the shorter's cock again.

Yuugi moaned, his body shuddering at all the feelings overwhelming him.

The blonde nuzzled his face to Yuugi's hair, moaning softly at the feeling of the teen around him. He pulled Yuugi as close as he could, setting an even but sort of quick pace.

"J-Jou..." Yuugi gasped.

"H-heh... Yu-Yuugi.."

Yuugi's toes curled and he suddenly screamed out. "Oh god! Jou, right there!"

The blonde smirked, angling himself to hit Yuugi's prostate each time he rutted, now just quickening each movement. "Right dere?"

Yuugi whimpered, burying his face in the other's chest.

Jou kissed his forehead as he continued to pleasure his lover, moans escaping his lips a few times. "Gah~ Y-You're so tigh'..."

"J-jou... I-I'm gonna..." Yuugi could feel his end nearing add his body trembled viciously.

"Go ahea'... I'm righ' behind yo'..." He panted, his movements fast but sloppy as he held onto Yuugi's hips, closing his eyes at the heat between the two and the pleasure filling him to the brim.

Yuugi released with a cry, clutching Jou like a lifeline as he succumbed to the pleasure.

The blonde nuzzled into Yuugi's neck, moaning out in euphoria a few thrusts later, filling his lover. The two collapsed on the bed where Jou removed himself but stayed with his arms around the teen, holding him close.

"G-gahhh...~ D...dat... was fun..."

Yuugi chuckled weakly, snuggling into the blonde.

Jonouchi sighed and rested his head on top of Yuugi's. "...Hn... I don't wan' to go bu' Serenity is comin' ovah today... " He huffed and kissed Yuugi sweetly before sitting up. "Min' if I shower, Yug'?"

The shorter teen smiled. "Go ahead. "

"Thanks." He kissed him again before walking to Yuugi's bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning the shower on.

It was quiet for the other teen for a few moments before a certain MONSTER spoke up. /Really... Right in front of me...? You walk a dangerous line, Host./

Yuugi jumped and turned to look at the spirit. "Oh... That's right. /You're/ there..."

The sound of Yami huffing echoed through the room. /Where else would I be?/

A retort entered Yuugi's mind, but he quickly blocked it. He didn't want to provoke the spirit any further. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid. How could he possibly let himself forget his situation? Not only that, but he now had put Jou in even greater danger. Saying nothing, the teen got dressed and left the room to fix him and the blonde a quick something to eat before his friend had to leave.

He watched his host go before sighing. It seemed Yuugi still didn't understand what the spirit kept telling him. /I'll have to deal with this whenever he grabs the puzzle again../


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here you go, my little psychopathic sadists! A new, longish chapter with another rape and quite a bit of torture. Oh, and a new character appears! It's obvious who it is once you meet him. He's the cause for the Blindshipping, like I stated last chapter!**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy~**_

Jonouchi took a bit in the shower but he came downstairs soon enough, his blonde hair hanging around his face and back in his regular clothing. "Aw, you didn' have ta cook for me, Yug'!" He grinned, seeing the food.

A faint smile ghosted Yuugi's lips. "I figured you'd be hungry," he said as he dished out the food. Mentally he sighed. He knew he was only putting off the inevitable. He'd have to face the demon at some point and sooner rather than later. He had seen what happens if he tries to ignore the creature. Yuugi forced himself to block the memories of that night with Anzu. He didn't know what he would have to do to appease Yami, but he knew he wouldn't like it. However, he would do it for Jou's sake.

"Wel', ya, bu' I could hav' just eaten somethin' at Honda's." The blonde shrugged, sitting down to eat.

Yuugi offered him a ghost of a smile. "I wanted to though."

"Yo'r so nice." Jou chuckled as he scarfed down the food. Once finished, he got up and picked up Yuugi, holding his new-found lover to his chest and nuzzling his cheek. "I shoul' get goin' bu' I'll be bac' tomorruh and we ca' hang ou'."

Yuugi hugged him back, burying his face in the other's chest. He silently pleaded Jou not to go, not leave leave him alone with the hell beast upstairs, but he knew it was pointless. "Yeah, sounds good," he said softly.

"Don' miss me, alrigh'?" Jonouchi laughed lightly before kissing Yuugi.

"Heh, I'll try. And Jou..."

"Yeah?"

"Just... be careful, okay?"

Jonouchi blinked at his words. He wondered what brought Yuugi to say that since the teen knew him well. But, to ease whatever fears his love had, the blonde nodded.

"I wil'. Dun worry." He grinned and set Yuugi down, turning to leave.

Yuugi watched him go before sinking to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

Jou cast a glance back at the game shop, frowning. "Wonder wha' go' Yug' in such a mood..." He shrugged, walking to Honda's.

After sitting on the kitchen floor for several minutes, Yuugi shakily stood up and slowly walked to the stairs. Nervously, he made his way up. When he came to his bedroom door, the teen bowed his head and, taking a terrified breath, entered.

/Oh, you're back. Goody. You smell like that dog./ Came Yami's immediate words. The demon growled.

/It's sickening./

"I can go shower," Yuugi replied.

/Then do it./

The teen stood up, grabbed some clean clothes, and turned to leave for the bathroom.

/Oh, and don't think you aren't being punished for this./ The demon hummed. /Sadly, that Anzu of yours is recovering, so I'll need to think of something else~/

Yuugi closed his eyes tightly, forcing his body not to shake. Saying nothing, he left the room.

Yami chuckled darkly at his host's reaction. "I think I should deal with that dog... But first; my little toy needs to be taken care of. Even if he gets the mutt's scent off, he still allowed him entry to his body... That's something that should be resolved first." He muttered to himself, appearing outside of the puzzle but unable to go any farther. He merely sat on the desk beside the artifact, examining it.

As Yuugi cleaned himself off, he finally allowed the tears he had been holding back fall. They mixed and danced with the shower water upon his skin before washing off and down the drain. After rinsing himself off for the last time, he turned the water off and stepped out. Drying himself off, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Well, at least he didn't look like he had been crying.

He waited for the young boy to walk out, tail flicking. "Hn... I wonder if there's a basement to this place... surely, what with all the games they have. It would suit best for my plan.." He grinned.

After dressing himself, Yuugi took one final look at himself before returning from his room.

Yami peered at him before sniffing the air. "Good. It's mostly gone; there's still a faint trace." He frowned at that notion before tossing the puzzle at his host.

Yuugi jumped in surprise, just able to catch it by its rope.

"On. Now."

Yuugi bit his lip before slipping it over his head.

Their connection grew stronger and the demon got off Yuugi's desk, picking him up roughly before dumping him on the bed. "Hn... What should I do to punish you~? I have a few things in mind..."

Yuugi gulped silently, scrambling up in a sitting position.

"Oh no; you'll be laying down for this." Yami shoved him back down, leaning over him. "Your grandfather's gone as well, so you can be loud too~" He chuckled darkly, his tail slipping under the teen before wrapping around Yuugi's legs.

Yuugi stare up at in fear before closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"Oh don't be like that~ It's not fun. Neither is you being silent." The creature huffed, tugging the boy closer before grasping his arms. He pulled them above Yuugi's head, one hand holding them together by his wrists as he used the other one to trace along the younger's skin. Using the claw part, he made a clean, horizontal slice right below his left wrist before doing the same to the right.

Yuugi cried in pain, whimpering as he felt trickles of blood sliding down his forearms.

"There we go~" He licked the blood away before making a few more, trailing down Yuugi's wrist to his elbow. The demon licked each drop away, letting the cuts scar over. He made one last one on the teen's palms before raising his tail. The spike at the end unsheathed and rubbed against the clean cut, a green liquid now dripping from it.

"Don't fear; it's just a paralyzing poison. It won't kill you but it'll freeze your body for me~" He chuckled.

"It burns though, so careful~~~~"

Yuugi could only whimper.

He let his tail move away, the spike sheathing once more as he slowly ripped Yuugi's clothing once more with his claw, not caring if he ruined the fabric. He licked the boy's palms as he did so, sealing the poison in Yuugi's bloodstream as he then licked his way down to the teen's cheeks.

Yuugi closed his eyes as he felt his body slowly become heavier. An odd burning sensation coursed through him as he found it next to impossible to move any of his limbs. His head suddenly felt ten times heavier as it fell back onto the pillow.

The creature ran his lips over Yuugi's before sealing it, knowing the teen couldn't do anything about it.

Yuugi kept his eyes closed, his eyelids now too heavy to keep open.

"Maybe I put too much~" He hummed and faded into the puzzle before taking control. The poison kept Yuugi unaware and blind in the soul room as the demon sat up. "This should give me enough time." He walked to Yuugi's closet, putting on some leather, black leggings and a black leather sleeveless top, making sure the puzzle showed. /I didn't know he'd have something like this... maybe my Host isn't as innocent as I thought./ He grabbed the teen's phone and quickly found Jonouchi's number, texting him.

'Hey, could you meet me really quickly at the front of the game shop? You left something but I don't want to walk outside alone when it's getting later in the day.'

Jounouchi glanced at his phone as it buzzed. Reading it, he told his sister and Honda that he'd bee right back. Leaving the house, he sent a quick reply. 'Yeah, sure thing.'

'Thanks. I'll be waiting for you.'

Yami grinned. He put the phone away and hurried downstairs. He looked for a storage room and found one. Moving the boxes to the corner, he made a small area in the center where he placed a chair and some ropes he had found. Chuckling, he went back to wait at the front of the shop. /Now, to wait.../

Jounouchi arrived soon enough, smiling as he spotted his boyfriend. "Heya, Yug."

"Hey Jou." He gave a small smile, perfecting Yuugi's voice once again. He opened the door. "It's inside. Come in."

The blonde nodded and followed. "So what'd I forget thi' time?" he asked with a laugh.

"What you always do..." Yami gripped the rope of the puzzle, quickly turning as he pulled it off and smashing the puzzle against Jou's head. It didn't shatter and the spirit watched as the blonde fell, reverting back to his usual voice. "Your common sense. I kept warning Yuugi not to piss me off or let anybody touch him but did he listen? No! So you're gonna pay for it; No one touches my little toy~" He smirked.

Jou groaned and held his bleeding head. "Wha' da fuck?! Who da hell are ya?!"

"Don't got a name, dog, though Yuugi tends to call me Creature or Demon. I think you can just call me his Yami." He grabbed the blonde's ankle, dragging him to the basement storage room.

Jou growled and attempted to kick him off. "Ya're the one who's been makin' Yug so miserable!" he accused.

He merely grabbed the other leg to stop the kick, dragging him to the chair.

"Pretty much. I don't need to upset him but Yuugi just doesn't listen. So unfortunately; I do make him miserable."

"Well mayb' he don't listen to ya because ya fuckin' crazy!"

"OOoooh~ Like I haven't been called that before." He merely grabbed the blonde's shoulders, pulling him into the chair and wrapping the ropes around him, tying him down.

Jounouchi struggled against him, but the demon had an inhuman grip. "What do ya want with him, anyways?"

"Well, since he's asleep and won't remember any of this, I'll tell you. I need somebody to sustain me long enough to get back on my feet. Once I have enough power, I'll kill him, take over his body forever, hunt down the rest of the Millennium items, and continue what I had done thousands of years ago..." His eyes seemed to grow a deeper, creepier red as memories flashed in his mind. /Those aren't mine.../ a small voice muttered but the demon ignored it, taking it as they were. He laughed softly. "I've had fun with Anzu but sadly I wouldn't dare touch you."

"You! You're da one who hurt Anzu?" The demon's earlier words registered in the blonde and he glared furiously at it. "Ya're not gonna lay another hand on Yug'! I'll stop ya myself!"

"Oh? You've already been snared in my trap." He hummed. "And yes, I 'hurt' Anzu. Such a lovely doll... I think I'll keep her alive through my mission and keep her around... It's fun to have something to take your frustrations out on... Or If you need something to pleasure yourself. Though Yuugi is far better... Maybe I can somehow keep him as well." Yami shrugged, moving away to grab something.

Within the puzzle, Yuugi laid in his soul room. Though he was stuck due to the poison, he could still see the room. Not what the demon was doing though. It was quiet but the sound of foot steps alerted him.

Yuugi's ears perked up and he closed his eyes, pushing his back further into the corner of the room as if it would hide him.

"Don't be afraid little one.." The tone was gentle and soft, the voice deep but normal. Obviously not the demon's.

A hand settled on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi's eyes shot open as he look at up in surprise.

The figure the voice belonged to smiled. He was taller than Yuugi but shorter than the demon. He wore what looked like an ancient Pharaoh's clothing and his skin was darkly tanned. His violet eyes had bits of crimson in it as he knelt down to Yuugi. "Hello..." His gold jewelry shimmered in the soul room's lighting. He looked alike to the demon but definitely human and without the scars.

"W-who are you?" Yuugi asked softly, weary of this new person.

"I don't remember my name... but I know you. And I'm sorry; It's my fault you're like this.." He sighed softly. "You could say I'm... what the demon used to be... We were both trapped within the puzzle, causing him to merge with me. I'm just a tiny sliver of what managed to escape the corruption... What tortures you is Zorc. It's the only name I could remember... but you may call me Ahrein, as you call him Yami."

"A-Ahrien? What does that mean?"

"AhREIN. It's Hebrew for 'Mountain of Strength'.." He chuckled. "Not that I'm strong, especially now..." He sat down beside Yuugi. "I'm sorry for Zorc. I tried my best to keep him from taking over..."

Yuugi eyed him suspiciously, leaning into the wall away from him. "...Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to. I'd understand." He gave a tiny smile and looked away.

Yuugi blinked, taken aback at the.. whatever was sitting next to him's response. "...What are you, really?"

"A spirit of a former Pharaoh, possessed by a demon." He shrugged.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he turned to face the spirit, his back leaning flat against the wall. "How... did that happen?"

"I don't remember. Zorc erased a lot of me. If I was able to regain the rest of my soul from his darkness, I probably would."

Yuugi frowned and averted his gaze. "How... how would you do that?"

"I need to get rid of Zorc. But I don't know how."

"Is there... anything I could do to help?" Yuugi asked, looking back to the spirit.

"I don't know if you could... I think I'll just fade away inside the puzzle..."

Yuugi curled up and laid his head on his knees. "I wish I had never solved this damn thing..." he muttered.

"...I wish so too.." He looked up. "... Zorc is almost done. I wonder what he's been doing."

"...I don't want to know."

Ahrein smiled sadly. "Hopefully we'll talk soon, little one."

Yuugi raised his head to look at the spirit. "How? When I'm trapped in here again while he's torturing my friends?!"

"...Whenever I can manage to without him knowing. I can't stop him... Not while I'm like this. If I get more of my soul back, I can."

Yuugi looked at the spirit thoughtfully. "well... if you think of anyway I could help you do that, be sure to tell me... Okay?"

Ahrein nodded. "Bye, Yuugi." He seemed to vanish along with the soul room as Yuugi reawoke in his bed, naked, and back in control.

Yami sat on the edge of the bed, peering at his claws. He knew Yuugi hadn't seen what he had to Jou and he made sure to clear all the evidence. The blonde was still locked down in the storage; gagged and beaten and bruised.

The teen groaned as his aching muscle protested. "W-what happened?"

"The usual." He chuckled, moving closer and laying on top of Yuugi.

The teen stared up at the demon, memories of his time in the puzzle returning to him. So 'Yami's' real name was Zorc?

The demon raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking of?"

Yuugi glanced away. "N-nothing..."

He huffed and rubbed along the boy's naked skin, rubbing his scent onto Yuugi. "Oh? I'll check later." He hummed

Yuugi suppressed a groan as he felt the demon's leg grind against his groin.

"Still up for more~?"

Yuugi bit his lip as he closed his eyes in attempt to control himself.

"Admit that you like it." Yami traced a hand along his chest.

"N-no..."

"You say no but your body says yes~" He chuckled lightly and licked his neck.

Yuugi's head involuntarily turned to expose more of his neck as his hands gripped at the bed sheets.

The creature bit down on the revealed skin, humming as his tail rubbed along Yuugi's legs.

The young boy couldn't help the whine that passed his lips.

Yami smiled at the reaction. "Someone wants more.." His tail moved up, curling around Yuugi's length, beginning to rub his scales along it.

"Gah," he gasped, arching in surprise.

Yami continued to stroke it with his tail as his hands went to Yuugi's buds, tweaking them.

Yuugi groaned and whimpered, his body twisting and convulsing beneath the creature.

The demon let out a soft laugh, sitting up. He entered his cock into the shorter teen, continuing to stroke the other with his tail as his hands/claws played with him before moving up to Yuugi's neck.

The teen's muscles convulsed around him tightly at the intrusion. Yuugi's breath was shaky and he tried in vain to even it out.

"What a good slut you're being~ You love it when I fuck you, hm?" Yami chuckled, wrapping his hands around Yuugi's throat, squeezing.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he fought desperately for air. His already laboured breath became shorter and he could feel the lack of oxygen effecting his body.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you." He let go, letting the teen breathe as he thrusted in and out. He then kept a hand on Yuugi's neck, the other on the bed sheets. He would occasionally squeeze but then let the host breathe. He wasn't THAT cruel.

Yuugi gasped as air flooded back into his lungs. His body felt light and heavy at the same time. His brain found it hard to formulate a cohesive thought. Suddenly he cried out and arched forward, throwing his arms over Yami's shoulders as his prostate was struck rather harshly.

"There we go~" The demon angled himself to hit the exact spot over and over again as his tail sped up, rubbing the Host's shaft quickly. Yami stopped to lick the scales, coating them well before letting the muscle repeat it's actions, the creature's saliva now all over Yuugi's length.

Yuugi's body shook violently as he felt the burning knot beneath his stomach grow tighter. His brain was overwhelmed with sensations and he found it harder to even think. His grip on the demon tightened and his nails dug into the flesh of it's back, not quite enough to break skin. He whimpered and cried as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder. "Y-yami..."

"Ahh.." He shuddered a little at Yuugi's attempt to say his name. The demon frowned mentally at himself. /I won't fall for this little mortal... he's just to please me../ He thought, keeping It from Yuugi as he continued, roughly, his claws now on Yuugi's hips, digging in as some blood dripped from the wounds. He hammered into the teen, his breath ghosting over Yuugi's skin as his wings curled around them once again.

"Like that, Host? You love when I play~ Say my name again~"

"Y-yami... Yami...Yami..." The demon's name became a mantra the teen get repeating with every gasping breath as he pulled himself. Their chest now pressed flush against each other, Yuugi whimpered as the friction caused a spark in his mind. He dug his nails in deeper, drawing a little blood as he frantically began to claw at the demon's back. "Yami... Yami... Yamiyamiyami!" He could feel his end nearing and his resolve fading. His body trembled violently as his muscles clenched tightly around the demon as he came. Euphoria flooded his brain as he clutched the creature like a lifeline.

The spirit relished in the feeling of pleasure coursing through his host along with his repeated name. He didn't stop when the teen finally gave; oh no, he took advantage of the vulnerability and the sensitivity. He continued to rut, his tail continuing it's fast pace, wiping more saliva and now the teen's seed along the soft cock. He licked Yuugi's lips before pressing them against his, his wings tightening around the two. /What a good boy~/ He cooed to Yuugi through their link.

Yuugi gave into the kiss, unable to think straight he could only act instinctively. His hands slid to the back of Yami's head as deepened the kiss.

Yami moved his lips against the teen's, his tongue sliding into Yuugi's mouth rather easily, flicking over the teen's own. He slowly stopped stroking him, the demon's hips bucking up as he finally let go.

He wasn't done as he continued to kiss Yuugi, settling the boy between his legs after he had slid out.

Yuugi returned the action, licking the underneath of the demon's tongue.

The two kissed for a while, Yami's way of letting Yuugi calm from his high before he finally broke it, peering at the teen who laid between him. He placed a claw in his host's hair, behind his head, gently pushing it down to his cock. "Suck." He commanded.

Yuugi gulped before hesitantly taking the length into his mouth. He began to suck, lightly massaging the head with his tongue before beginning to take more into his mouth. He let the member slide along his tongue as he did so, his hands settling on Yami's thighs.

The demon tilted his head back with a long moan. He was a little sore from being so rough and the feeling of Yuugi's warm mouth around him soothed it while also making him shudder with pleasure.

"Ah~ That's right~"

Encouraged by the praise, Yuugi leaned forward to take the rest into his mouth, the head brushing the back of his throat. His body tried to reject it, but he forced himself to remain calm and keep it in. Maybe if he just does what the creature wants, it will buy him and Ahrein some time. He continued to suck, massaging the length gently with his tongue.

Yami rubbed the younger's scalp, moaning as Yuugi pleasured him. He let his tail run along Yuugi's back before pressing against the boy's sore entrance.

"Such a good little host...~ Maybe I should just make you do this instead of punishing you~ Hn?"

Yuugi's heart skipped a beat at the suggestion. If it meant his friend's were safe, he'd do anything. Pulling back a little, he began to ravish the swollen head. His tongue swirled around it, spreading the mix of precum and saliva. Slowly, he slid the tip of his tongue along the leaking, sensitive slit.

"You're good at this, Host~" He hummed appreciatively, moving his hips a little as his tail slipped into Yuugi. It immediately pushed against his prostate before sliding back out and back in, hitting it again. "Suck harder~ I'll fill you up from both ends~"

Yuugi moaned and lurched forward as pleasure coursed through his body. He obeyed the command, sucking hard as he could.

Yami moaned with him, heat knotting in his stomach. "Ahh...~ Ju-Just a few more~..."

Yuugi's grip on Yami's thighs tightened as he stroked the length with his tongue as he sucked.

With a few more, the demon fell back, his spine arching as his wings splayed out on the bed, releasing inside the teen's mouth. His tail continued with a few more thrusts before pulling out. Yami panted, closing his eyes as he hummed. "..." He sat up and pulled Yuugi closer, licking off the mess the two had made from his Host's lips and stomach and groin. He laid Yuugi down, moving closer before grasping Yuugi's wrists.

He pulled the boy up to stand, conjuring a rope of shadow and tying it around the scarred skin. It hung from the ceiling, hanging the Host who whimpered at the feeling. The teen brought up his legs but Yami pushed them back, tying more ropes.

Now, Yuugi was hung from the ceiling by his wrists, each foot tied to an opposite bedpost.

Yami chuckled, licking his lips, eyeing the younger male before moving behind him. He ran his claw along Yuugi's back before raising his tail, a row of spikes unsheathing from the scales. He cracked it against the teen's back like a whip, causing Yuugi to scream and arch his back, blinding pain coursing through his body.

Yami began to laugh, doing it again and again, forming long, body slices across the teen's back. The demon grew closer, licking the blood before pressing his body against the Host's. One arm went to Yuugi's front, grasping the teen's cock as the creature entered the sensitive boy once more.

Said teen shivered, tears racing down his cheeks, pleasure forming from both his ass and his length. He tried to fight it once more, bowing his head in defeat as the demon continued playing. He wondered when Yami would be finished for tonight; this was more than what the demon ever did.

Yami grinned cruelly as he continued fucking Yuugi one more. His free claw trailed down the boy's slides, cutting the skin open and letting the blood pour down his legs. Yami rested his head on Yuugi's shoulder, quickening his pace as the teen cried again, moaning and whimpering in pain and pleasure.

"What a slut~! My precious little slut~~ I can't wait until Anzu is healed as well; then I can fuck you both happily!" Yami whispered into his ear. He traced one claw along Yuugi's now leaking slit, licking the boy's shoulder.

Yuugi didn't give a verbal response, his body shaking at the demon's actions. Combined with his earlier ruts, the teen was growing overstimulated, his body unable to handle this much. He cried loudly, tossing his back as he cummed. And he continued cumming with each thrust Yami made, coating the demon's hand in the white liquid.

The demon himself laughed, giving a few more harsh movements before finally filling Yuugi one again with his seed. He licked his claw clean, the ropes disappearing to allow Yuugi to fall to the bed.

Yami laid down on top of him, licking the teen's new wounds so they'd scar over, though leaving the rope burn on the teen's wrists and ankles alone.

As Yuugi's heartbeat and breathing calmed, he gazed at the demon. He seemed content at the moment, but who knows how long that would last...

"Such a good host~" Yami hummed. "I'll leave you for now..." He faded back into the puzzle that still hung from Yuugi's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welp, another chapter! I decided to make it a little easier for you guys... A little lime at the end, not an actual rape or anything. More like.. Friends with benefits.**

 **Ahrein - /Mind link/**

 **Yami -** _/Mind link/_

Yuugi sat up and looked down at the puzzle. Taking it in his hands, he contemplated taking it off. Shaking his head, he decided to leave it on. He didn't want to anger the spirit again. Looking around he sighed and picked up the remnants of his clothes. They were too far gone to mend. Throwing them in a corner of his room to pick up later, he walked over to his dresser to get something else to wear.

It was quiet in the game shop. The puzzle seemed silent too until a quiet voice entered Yuugi's head.

 **/I saw. You don't like being forced into such intimate actions, do you?/** It was Ahrein, sounding mopey like when Yuugi first met him.

Before the teen could reply, his phone buzzed with a text.

/I don't think anybody really does/ he replied before taking out his phone.

 **/You never know. Some people are odd./** He grew quiet to allow Yuugi to read his text.

It was from Ryou.

'Could you come over please?'

'Of course. I'll be right over.' He threw on his shoes and headed off to Ryou's. /Well, I sure don't. Especially not with him.../

'Thanks.'

 **/I could see./** Ahrein made a sound of disappointment. **/He's rather rough, isn't he? When he's bored, he messes with me as well... The things he's done to you, he's done with me./**

Yuugi's eyes widened at that. /He... he has?/

 **/Yes. Why do you think he's so experienced with it? It's his favorite pastime./** Ahrein sounded disgusted before he seemed to appear next to Yuugi, but extremely transparent, unlike Yami's more solid form. **/He loves to hurt others, and he knows I've always thought of sex as something only two people should do when they cared to love each other till death they part. So he's decided to torture me by rape. Like he does to you./**

/...Ah.../ Yuugi replied. /Can he hear us right now?/

 **/No. You've tired him out. That's why I'm speaking to you./**

/That makes sense./

 **/If he found out, he'd surely punish me AND you./** The humane spirit sighed, switching to verbal speech. "Are you ok? I'm sure you're sore."

"Y-yeah... But Ryou asked me to come over and I just want to make sure he's okay."

Ahrein nodded. "That's fine. Being a good friend is... good." He made an odd expression and shook his head. He walked beside Yuugi, though nobody else could see him, just like with Yami. "Ryou... It sounds familiar."

Yuugi looked to him. "Does it? He's a friend of mine. He... he has an artifact that looks a lot like the puzzle actually..."

"That's probably why."

"Are there other artifacts like the puzzle out there?"

"Yes. There's seven in total."

"Seven?" Yuugi repeated.

Ahrein nodded. "The Puzzle, the Ring, the Scales, the Eye, the Key, the Necklace or Tauk, and the Rod."

"Ring... I think that's what Ryou has."

"Hn... No wonder why Yami was pissed at you. He was too distracted by Jounochi though." The spirit hummed. "The Ring has a spirit as well, if I remember. He used to be one of Zorc's minions and tried to kill me... But Zorc betrayed him. The two have had a hatred for each other for a while..."

"Oh..." A thought suddenly struck him and he looked to the spirit worriedly. "Do you, do you think he mistreats Ryou?"

"I don't know. Depends on how messed up the Ring has made him, and Zorc's influence." Ahrein shrugged. "But be wary just in case... I can't do anything but I'm sure Yami will try to do something. He hates the Ring's spirit more than he likes you so he'll be sure to make sure the Ring can't do anything to you just to spite him."

Yuugi nodded as he reached Ryou's apartment. "I will be." He gave the spirit a kind smile before knocking on the door.

Ahrein smiled back before returning to the puzzle, too weak to maintain his ghost form for long. Ryou opened the door and sighed. "Yuugi! Come in!" He pulled him inside, quickly shutting the door.

Yuugi walked in and took off his shoes. "Is everything alright, Ryou-kun?" he asked.

The whitenette bit his lip. He looked at Yuugi's puzzle and gasped softly, grabbing it. "This is the Puzzle!?"

Ryou's Ring began to glow and one of the spiked tips pointed towards the Puzzle before it shook. Ryou let go, moving backwards to hold his own artifact. "Yuugi... it has a spirit, right!? A-and... And he mistreats you, right!?"

Yuugi stared at him friend in alarm. "Ryou... I, well..." He sighed and nodded. "Yeah..."

The Brit sighed and pulled him into a hug. "The Ring told me so..."

Yuugi looked at the ring. "Ryou, how does the spirit of the ring treat you?"

"He isn't abusive but he is mean with words when I anger him."

Yuugi rubbed an arm and looked away. "Ah..."

Ryou frowned. "Yuugi.. Is yours... bad? Like... really bad?"

Yuugi closed his eyes and nodded. "he... forces himself on me..." he whispered.

The whitenette gasped softly. He brought Yuugi into a tight hug again. "Oh Yuugi..." He rubbed the shorter's back, frowning in sympathy.

Yuugi held onto Ryou tightly, burying his face in the crook o the other's neck. "He hurts the others too, Ryou," he murmured, "He... he did it to Anzu..."

"Is that why she's in the hospital?" He continued to rub the other's back, feeling bad for him.

Yuugi nodded, a few tears wetting his friend's shirt.

He led Yuugi to his couch, sitting down and pulling the teen into his lap. "Yuugi..."

"He hurts others, Ryou. Even if I do what he wants, he still hurts them..."

"I know sweetie, I know.." The Brit ran a pale hand through Yuugi's spikes. "Let it out, ok? It's not good to bottle it up."

"It's awful. I should never have solved the damn puzzle! I should have just left it in the attic to collect dust. It's not just made of gold, Ry. It's... it had human pieces... Human skin..."

"What!? Really!?" He jumped in shock before looking at the puzzle.

Yuugi nodded, shaking slightly.

Ryou frowned, looking back to the shorter teen. "Yuugi.." He sighed and just cuddled the teen against him. "It's gonna be alright.. Ok?"

"How, Ryou?! How is it going to be okay?"

"I.. We'll figure something out.." The whitenette sighed.

"How?" Yuugi whispered, leaning into his friend.

"Maybe my spirit can help..."

Yuugi looked up at him. "Really?" he whispered, daring to be hopeful.

"I don't know for sure.. But maybe."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot..."

Ryou nodded. He let go of Yuugi, placing the shorter teen beside him before grasping his Ring. It glowed faintly before the whitenette reopened his eyes. They had a more reddish, violetish tint to them and his hair was a lot spiker.

The possessed Ryou leaned back on the sofa, quickly unbuttoning Ryou's shirt as if he hated for it to hide his chest before lazily eyeing Yuugi.

"So you're the brat the Pharaoh decided to claim, eh?"

Growing somewhat self conscious, Yuugi shyly nodded.

The spirit huffed. "Hn.. No wonder. You seem easy to break." He leaned closer to the teen, picking up his arm and pulling the sleeve up to see the scars.

"...Tch. Figures. You can call me Touzoku. How long has he been doing this?"

Yuugi blinked. "Erm, about three weeks..."

Touzoku huffed and let go of him, staring at the puzzle. "I'm surprised you lasted this long against him."

He then ran a finger gently along the gold of the puzzle before pulling back as the artifact sizzled. "Fuck you too, Pharaoh!" He growled.

"Here; I think it's better if we all talked." Grabbing his Ring, he pressed it against the Puzzle and everything turned black.

Yuugi awoke in a dark plane, nothing seen around him but a purplish black haze. He stood to see Ryou looking around. "Voice?" The whitenette called.

Yuugi looked at Ryou in worry. "Wh-where are we?"

Ryou shrugged.

"You're in a sssssssssspace where we can talk to that demon of yoursssssssss, boy." A hissed voice answered. Another figure showed up; He had wild, white spiky hair that reached his shoulders, darkly tanned skin, redish violet eyes, and a large scar running under his right eye (in his view. To Yuugi's view, staring at him, it was under the left eye. Confusing!). He wore a long red cloak that showed his bare chest where a scar made from a claw ran across it. His waist was covered by a shenti but that's where the human ended and demon began because the figure's lower half... was snake.

He looked like a naga; snow white scales with black and red diamonds along the back and silver underscales.

"Voice!" Ryou smiled at the snake-man who gazed at the Brit for a moment. "Yadonusssssssssshi..." He greeted before eyeing Yuugi again. "I'm Touzoku; thisssssssssss issssss jusssssssst my real form..."

Yuugi jumped, startled. He inched closer to Ryou subconsciously.

"Don't worry, Yuugi." Ryou reassured his friend, holding Yuugi close. "This is my spirit."

Yuugi blinked and nodded. He looked around, visibly terrified. "Y-you said the spirit of the puzzle is here too?"

"Yessssss... He-"

"He's right here.." Yami stepped out into view, snarling warily at Touzoku. The naga flashed his fangs at the dragonic demon, pulling back a little.

"Pharaoh.."

"Thief King." Yami inched closer as the other creature laid his snake-body in front of Ryou and Yuugi.

The two demons paused, staring at each other quietly.

Yuugi ducked behind Ryou, too afraid to look Yami in the eye. Oh gods, who knew what he would do to Yuugi after this?!

Ryou held his friend tightly, watching warily.

It was silent for a few minutes before suddenly both demons snarled and launched at each other.

They rolled around on the 'ground', Touzoku wrapping his snake half around the dragon who in turn sank his claws deep into the other, roaring.

Yuugi clutched onto Ryou, watching the two in horror. "This was a horrible idea," he said quietly.

"Maybe. Touzoku told me how he and the Pharaoh always disliked each other... I didn't think it was 'rip-at-each-other's-throat' dislike." The whitenette replied, watching as well with wide eyes, a bit concerned for his darker half.

The two fought quickly and ended with Yami pinning Touzoku with his legs, the large claws at the end easily holding onto the snake scales. "What are you doing here with MY Host, Tomb robber?" Yami hissed.

"What'ssssss it to you, assssshole?" Touzoku growled back.

Yuugi took an unconscious step backward, pulling Ryou with him.

Yami flicked his tongue out in anger before gazing back at the two Hikari's.

"I'll deal with you later, Host. You all interrupted me in doing something rather important." Distracted, Touzoku was able to wrap around Yami and bring him down. "Not if I can banisssssssssssh you the far reachessss of your puzzle!"

Yuugi paled in fear, the uncertainty of the seriousness of his punishment caused his imagination to go into overdrive. After he had just made some progress with the spirit, it was all for naught now.

The two creatures fought for a bit once more before finally Touzoku pinned Yami, yelling something in Egyptian. The dragon demon yelled angrily but vanished. The naga huffed, closing his eyes and suddenly Yuugi was back in Ryou's apartment on the sofa. His puzzle laid on the coffee table, the center piece with the eye laying beside it, broken off from the main puzzle. The Ring was still in Ryou's - no, Touzoku's - hands.

Yuugi was trembling. Hugging his knees to his chest, he buried his head. "Oh gods... He's going to kill me now..." he murmured.

"Not if you keep the eye piece away from the puzzle." Touzoku said, picking up said piece. "He's inside this. The actual puzzle should be empty."

Yuugi blinked and raised his head slightly. "W-what about the other spirit?"

"What do you mean other spirit?" The white haired demon rose an eyebrow.

Yuugi sat up. "Ahrein. He's what's left of the man who was the pharaoh. The demon is... a different creature. They were sealed together in the puzzle."

Touzoku frowned at that. "I don't know. I wasn't aware a fragment of the Pharaoh still exsisted." He shrugged. "Most likely he's stuck with the demon."

Yuugi frowned. "Oh..."

The spirit put the eye piece in Yuugi's palm before putting the puzzle around the teen's neck. "You should be good for now though, brat."

Yuugi gave Touzoku a small, grateful smile. "Thank you," he said softly, "though I do feel guilty about trapping the pharaoh with the demon..." He looked down at the piece in his hand. "He's been kind to me, whenever we talk... The demon tortures him as well..."

"Not surprising. You shouldn't care though; the Pharaoh is a bastard as well." Touzoku huffed angrily, looking away.

Yuugi's lips quirked as he held the piece. "I don't think anyone deserves the things that demon does... no matter what kind of person they were..."

"Tch. Whatever. But if you put that piece back to release 'Ahrein', the demon is free as well."

Yuugi nodded. "I know..." he whispered.

The spirit closed his eyes, giving control back to Ryou. The brit huffed, seeing his shirt unbuttoned again and fixed it.

Yuugi gave a small giggle. "I'm guessing he does that often?"

"Yes and it's annoying. He always thinks he has to show off his stupid six pack to everyone!" Ryou muttered angrily.

Yuugi laughed. "And I'm guessing that bothers you?"

"Yes! He shouldn't be revealing so much skin!" Ryou whined after he fixed his clothing.

Yuugi grinned and pocketed the eye piece. "Well, if lived in Egypt, I doubt he wore shirts very often. It /is/ rather hot there."

"True but stillllllllllllllllllllllllllllll..." Ryou groaned, getting up. "Would you like anything to drink, Yuugi?"

The shorter teen smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"What would you like?" He moved the kitchen area, rummaging through the cabinets and fridge.

Yuugi shrugged. "What do you have?"

"Tea- no wait, I'm all out of tea." He got a depressed stature for a moment before looking through the fridge. "Ah... some lemonade... orange soda pop... and water."

"Lemonade's fine."

"Great." The teen smiled and got two glasses. "Ice?"

"Yes, please."

Ryou put ice in both glasses, filling them with lemonade. He walked back, giving one to Yuugi and sitting down with the other glass.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ryou sipped his drink.

Yuugi held his glass in both hands, staring at the puzzle.

"...Are you ok...?"

Yuugi frowned, drawing lines in the condensation forming on the glass. "I just... I feel bad about sealing Ahrein in the piece... He's been sealed in the puzzle, tortured by the demon for thousands of years... And now I've trapped him again, but this time he can't even talk to me. And the thing is, it would be /so/ easy to dismantle the puzzle now that the demon can't get me. It would be so easy just to take it apart throw the pieces in that wretched box, and shove it away in a nook in the attic..."

"But you don't want to leave Ahrein behind?" Ryou finished, giving a tiny smile.

"You're kindhearted, Yuugi. Touzoku says that's stupid but I find it a good virtue.." He sighed. "I'm not sure on how to help you though... Sorry."

Yuugi smiled and gave a dry chuckle. "Thanks, Ryou. It's just, I feel so bad for him. He doesn't even remember his real name or what happened to him, or even his life really... All he knows is that he was once pharaoh, got sealed in the puzzle with the demon, and his memory faded as the shadows consumed his soul... And... I don't really care what kind of person he was. I can't imagine him doing awful things because he's been so kind to me, but maybe that's all that's left of him... BUt the thing is, even if he did terrible things in his life, I can't imagine anything that would justify what he went through for thousands of years..."

The whitenette listened quietly for a moment before sighing softly. He moved to sit beside Yuugi, looking at the puzzle. "Would you allow Ahrein your company if that means releasing the demon? It matters on how much you really care. Would you suffer for him?"

Yuugi placed the glass on the coffee table and sighed. "I... I know that if I free them, Yami will not only hurt me, but my friends as well to punish me... And I, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know... But things happen. A lot of our choices have some kind of consequence." Ryou frowned.

Yuugi nodded. "And I know the longer I leave them sealed, the worse it's going to be... I'lI do it right away, maybe he'll believe me if I told him I didn't know it was going to happen, that he would get sealed up."

"It's your choice." Ryou nodded his head. "But if you're going to, don't do it here. Touzoku would kill us." He rolled his eyes

Yuugi nodded. "I won't." He sipped his lemonade and looked to Ryou. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome... If you need anything, especially about your 'demon', come and see me again.." The Brit hugged Yuugi close.

Yuugi smiled and hugged him back. "I will," he promised.

Ryou smiled and nodded, patting Yuugi's back.

After finishing his lemonade, Yugi bid Ryou goodbye and headed home. With the puzzle around his neck, he fingered the piece in his pocket as he walked.

Ryou watched him go from his window as Touzoku appeared beside his Yadonushi. "That kid... he doesssssssssn't ssssstand a chance..."

The Brit frowned at his spirit. "Voice, shut up."

Yuugi returned home and fixed himself lunch. As he ate, he thought about the decision he would have to make. He could take the puzzle apart and hide it away, finally free of the torment he had been put through for nearly a month. Or... he could free Ahrein and help him regain his soul, in doing so also freeing Yami...

The puzzle made no reply as it was 'incomplete'.

Sighing, Yuugi put down his sandwich and pulled out the eye piece. He knew what he was going to do. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he couldn't take the puzzle apart. It would be cowardly. Ahrein would be trapped in that cursed thing with that demon for who knows how longer? Who knows how long he had left until the shadows devoured all of his soul? With a deep breath, he clicked the eye back in place.

The puzzle glowed brightly before it dimmed off and a presence settled in Yuugi's mind.

 _/Oh Host... I didn't think you'd want to see me so soon~/_

Yuugi forced himself not to shudder at the voice. "I... I didn't know what the ring's spirit was going to do to you."

 _/Oh? Really?/_ He huffed, but thought for a moment. _/...If that's true, why did you put me back together? I thought you hated me~/_

"I... Um..." Yuugi bit his lip, trying to think of an answer.

 _/Hm? I guess you were lying then, am I right?/_

"What? No! I honestly didn't know! I just... felt... bad sealing you away..."

 _/Hn.../_ Yami appeared, curling his tail around Yuugi. "I'll take your confession, little host~ Next time, I won't be as kind."

Yuugi merely nodded, looking down.

He tilted the boy's chin up. "Oh, don't look so sad..."

Yuugi's eyes widened as he looked the demon in the eyes. They were hypnotising, gleaming with cruelty and sadism. And yet, in a dark, twist way, they were somewhat beautiful. The sinful crimson and black stared him down, leaving him paralyzed.

The creature chuckled softly. "Be a good little boy, ok? You made me angry again, Host, but you saved yourself by putting me back together... But you still need something... Would you like a punishment or a reward, little one?" He purred, knowing his eyes were easily alluring the younger into his control.

Yami barely used this trick but he was pretty pissed about the Touzoku mess so he needed Yuugi to fully comply for once without fear that the demon would hurt him.

Yuugi stared at him in surprise. "Y-you'd r-reward me?" he asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Just this once; you had the option of leaving me or putting me back and you put me back. So reward or punishment? Think quickly or I'll choose~" He grinned widely.

"U-ah, reward..." he said quietly, almost in a question.

The creature hummed, kneeling in front of him. "What would you like then, Host? A taste? Someone to pleasure you? A favor?"

Yuugi blinked rapidly, trying to understand what was going on. "I, um..."

Yami pursed his lips. "Think quickly. I'm a little impatient."

"I don't know," he said honestly. And he didn't. Well, that was partially a lie. He /did/ know what he wanted, but he knew the demon would never do it. Even suggesting it could cause him to into a rage. No, he'd have to find another way to help Ahrein. A way that kept Yami in the dark about what was going on. "P-pleasure?" he guessed, his voice pitching.

The demon was a bit surprised he had chosen _pleasure_ seeing that Yuugi never liked it when Yami forced himself on him. The creature hummed happily at the response though. "Oh? Is my Host finally learning to like my actions?"

He chuckled, settling himself between Yuugi's legs from where the boy sat, the demon still on his knees. He unbuckled Yuugi's belt, tugging his pants down.

Yuugi closed his eyes and bit his lip. He had said the first thing that had popped into his head that wouldn't piss Yami off. He was beginning to regret that now...

Yami pulled the boy's boxers down as well, odd since he normally ripped the clothing. His tongue flicked out to lick against the head of Yuugi's length, the demon moving closer.

The teen let out a soft gasp at the feeling, never have been given a blowjob before. He gripped the edges of his chair tightly.

Yami was being careful with this one, gently licking the skin before coaxing /it/ into his mouth, sucking on the head lightly, gazing up at Yuugi's face to gauge his reaction.

Yuugi whimpered, his cheeks dusted a light pink. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to control his breathing.

 _/You're enjoying this./_ The creature commented, taking more into his mouth.

Yuugi gave the slightest of nods, his body tense from the pleasurable feelings shivering through him.

 _/Relax, Host.. This is a reward; not a punishment. I'm going slow and easy just for you.../_ Yami hummed, sending some vibrations down Yuugi's cock as he took the entire thing into his mouth. His lips brushed against the boy's groin before he pulled back before going back down, bobbing his head in a slow motion and slow pace, running his sharper teeth along the foreskin gently.

A soft moan passed Yuugi's lips as he leaned his head back, arching into the warm cavern.

The demon was true to his word; he kept it steady but slow and gentle, taking care to draw their session out as long as he could, suckling. His tongue wrapped around the erection, coating it in more saliva as Yami continued bobbing his head.

"Y-Yami," Yuugi whispered, feeling the tension beneath his belly building.

 _/Let it out, Host~ Say my name when you do~/_ He moved back to settle on sucking on the head harshly, making sure to pleasure that spot the most to urge his Hikari to climax.

Yuugi's moans and whimpers intensified as his body began to tremble. "Y-Yami, I'm... I'm..." He threw his head back as his back arched sharply, euphoria flooding his senses. "Yami!"

The spirit held still, letting Yuugi coat the insides of his mouth. He swallowed what he could, pulling away to lick away the remains. He chuckled, purring a little as he then nuzzled his Host's thigh.  
 _/Such a good host~!/_

He left Yuugi to clean up, disappearing into the puzzle...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for this late update, but I decided to post another chapter since I'm leaving for camp soon and won't get back till either the 17th or the 18th of July.**_

 _ **I have also been getting recommandations from people in my reviews; I promise I will use them but all these chapters have been prewritten already, so you'll have to wait until im done with chapter 11, I believe... maybe chapter 12...**_

 _ **then I'll start using that stuff, ok?**_

 _ **anyways; more torture and rape in this one guys! And a threesome! OOOOH!**_

The next day, after Yuugi had awoken, showered, and dressed, the demon was oddly quiet within the puzzle. In fact, he didn't even appear to Yuugi.

Finding this odd, but not questioning it, Yuugi decided to distract himself. After eating breakfast, he pulled out his DS and proceeded to play pokemon.

A few minutes into his game, his phone rang.

It was Honda.

Pausing, he answered. "Yo."

"Yuugi? Have you seen Jonouchi?" Came Honda's worried voice. "He left and never came back! It's been... two days?"

Yuugi blinked and his eyes widened. "N-no, I haven't... Do you know where he left to?"

"No; just said he needed to get something and come back."

Yuugi frowned in worry. "I hope it didn't have anything to do with his father..."

"I'm not sure but we're worried." Honda sighed. "Shizuka's pulling her hair out."

"If I find anything out, I'll be sure to tell you," Yuugi said.

"Alright. Thanks! Bye!" Honda hung up.

"Yeah, bye." Putting his phone away, Yuugi bit his lip in worry. He didn't like this. not at all. He had a sneaking suspicion Yami was the cause of Jou's disappearance, but he knew better than to bring it up with the spirit.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Yami slowly faded into existence, yawning and stretching his spinal cord.

"Oh, hello," Yuugi greeted, forcing himself to return to his game.

The demon huffed, glancing at his host. "...Morning."

Yuugi frowned as his Rattata fainted. He called up his Raichu next.

The creature leaned over to see what he was doing. "...What is that?"

"Pokemon," Yuugi replied, smiling as the gym leader's last pokemon fainted, "They're these creatures that you capture, befriend, and train. I just got my final gym badge."

Yami just looked before huffing and turning away. "Ok then..."

Yuugi looked up at him quizzically. "Are you... alright?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm fine. What's it to you anyhow?"

Yuugi said nothing as he saved his game and shut of the DS.

The yami sighed softly and stretched his body again.

He placed his DS on the table and stood up. "I'm... going or a walk," he said.

"Which means we both will seeing I'm stuck with you." The demon hummed.

Yuugi said nothing, slipping his shoes on and heading out.

Yami followed after him but after a short while, went back to the puzzle. /Fuck it.. I'm sleeping for now. Don't get into trouble Host; I might not wake up to help you./ The demon warned before a yawn was heard and the puzzle grew silent.

Yuugi said nothing, grateful for the loss in company. Memories of the previous night came rushing back to him and his cheeks began to heat up.

Another presence appeared and Ahrein showed himself, walking beside Yuugi.

He gazed at the teen with an odd expression; the emotion was hard to read.

"...What the fuck did you do last night?"

Yuugi said nothing, looking away and burying his face in his jacket collar.

The spirit huffed but didn't press the boy, merely wrapping his tanned arm around the other's waist.

"Be careful Yuugi... This just spells 'bad times'."

"I'm just doing everything I can not to piss him off."

"I know but he wouldn't have been pissed if you had said something else. While it's great to appeal to him, try to lean away from the sex. He's very... manipulative in the subject."

Yuugi nodded. "I didn't know what to say. My mind just blanked..."

Ahrein frowned but nodded. "It's fine, I guess. Just... try not to. Avoid his eyes; that's the most likely cause."

"Alright. Ahrein, do you... know where Jou might be?"

"Jou...?" He gained a confused expression, showing he didn't even know of the blonde.

Yuugi frowned and shook his head. "Nevermind..."

"Sorry." He sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just... I'm really worried about him."

"Who is he exactly?"

"He's... been my friend for many years. He... just recently confessed to me and I think Yami might have done something to him..."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Sounds like something he'd do.." Ahrein sighed. "Have you checked his home then?"

Yuugi shook his head. "He's been staying with my friend Honda. Jou's homelife isn't... the best..."

"Ah... Has 'Honda' looked for him as well?"

Yuugi nodded. "He said no one has seen him in two days. He said he left the house to 'get something' and never returned."

"Hn..." The spirit paused, looking back at the game shop in the distance. "... Do you think Yami may have done something at your home?"

Yuugi stopped walking and looked at him. "I... don't know... Oh gods, what if he did?!"

Ahrein frowned. "Go back and check. I can't myself seeing that I am also bound to the puzzle."

Yuugi ran back to the game shop and looked around. "Alright, Yuugi," he said to himself, "He could still be alive. Just calm down and think..."

The spirit gazed around the shop, peeking in what areas he could reach.

"Perhaps he's in a storage place like the attic or basement?"

"Knowing Yami, it'd be the basement."

"The basement's huge. That's why we use it for storage for the shop. He opened the basement door and headed down.

Ahrein trailed behind him. "Hn.."

Yuugi began searching the stocked rooms.

The Pharaoh looked around as well, as far as he could, but seeing no sign of human life.

"I-I'm not seeing him, Ahrein," Yuugi said softly after a while of searching. "What if he's already dead?"

"I don't know, little-" He paused, finding a small amount of blood on the floor. "Yuugi... There's a trail.." He frowned, eyeing the splatters.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he quickly followed the trail. Moving aside a stack of boxes, he stared in horror at the sight of his best friend. The blonde's head was down, his skin pale, covered in dried blood. He looked hungry as all hell. "Jou!" Yuugi cried, running up to him.

The taller teen winced, lifting his head a little. His face was bruised with a few cuts, and one eye seemed unable to open. "Y-Yug'...?"

Yuugi quickly untied him and hugged his friend tightly. "Oh gods, Jou. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Ahrein watched quietly as the two interacted.

Jonouchi winced at the contact but didn't shove Yuugi away. "Y-Yug'... Why..?"

"It's my fault he got released from the puzzle. It's my fault he hurt you. He saw everything Jou. He... he's very possessive. I-I think it would be best if we didn't hang out..."

"I can't leave ya to dat monstah!" Jou argued before coughing, blood leaking from his lips.

/It'd be wise to get him medical attention, Little one./ Ahrein advised Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded, helping Jou stand up. He helped him to the couch in the living room. "I'll call the paramedics. You, um, think of as story to tell the..."

"Y-yeah.. Ok.." Jou sighed, feeling pain all over though he tried to ignore it. He merely thought of all the times his father beat him up; this was just like that. Just another abuse.

Ahrein watched the blonde as Yuugi called the hospital.

The paramedics soon arrived, taking Jounouchi to the hospital. Yuugi wasn't allowed in the ambulance, despite Jou's wishes. The shorter teen watched helplessly as the ambulance sped off.

The spirit leaned against his Host. "I'm sure you're allowed to see him soon enough, little one. Besides, you should visit... Anzu, right?"

Yuugi visibly flinched. "I... don't think she wants to see me," he said quietly.

"She's your friend, despite what Yami did. Jou still wanted you with him, despite what happened due to Yami." He replied.

Yuugi sighed and nodded. "I... suppose you're right, although I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again."

"I wouldn't either but at least try."

Yuugi headed off to the hospital. When he arrived, he was told which room Anzu was in. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he approached the door. Raising a trembling hand, he knocked softly.

A quiet 'come in' was his answer. Ahrein gave Yuugi a quick hug and then faded back to the puzzle.

Taking a shaking breath, Yuugi opened the door and took a tentative step in. "A-Anzu-chan?" he asked softly.

The brunette was laying in the hospital bed, looking tired. Her leg was in a cast, suspended in the air. Her eyes widened, seeing Yuugi.

"Not you again.. please... if you're gonna force me, wait till I get home... Not here.."

Pain was evident on Yuugi's face. "N-no, Anzu-chan. It's me, Yuugi."

"How do I know you're not lying? You matched his voice perfectly last time!" She frowned, fear evident in her eyes, her hands clenching.

Yuugi cringed and took a step back. "I knew this was a bad idea," he said quietly, "I-I'll just leave now..." He took another step back and turned to turn the door knob.

Anzu paused. If it was the demon, he would have just boldly done something by now. Was this really Yuugi? Her childhood friend? The one she had a love for - that ended up with her being tricked by 'Yami' -?

"...Y-...Yuugi..?"

The teen stopped and glanced at her. "Y-yeah?"

".." Her blue optics glanced away. "Sorry... You... I didn't mean to sound mean..."

He shook his head and turned to her. "No! I don't blame you at all!" He sighed and walked up to the side of her bed. "I' so sorry, Anzu. This is all my fault. First he hurt you and now Jou... I, maybe it's best I don't hang out with you guys anymore. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I think that's for the best until we get rid of him..." She then blinked at his earlier words. "Wait... He hurt Jonouchi!?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, he's here now getting treatment."

Anzu gasped softly. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't let me see..."

She frowned and closed her eyes. "Poor Jou..."

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah." He shifted his weight nervously, looking down at his hands. "Well, I'm going to, eh, head home now."

"...Ok." Anzu reopened her eyes, giving Yuugi a weak smile before turning away from him.

Yuugi gave her one last glance before leaving her room and heading home.

/So you talked to the whore?/ Came Yami's voice, chuckling darkly.

Yuugi froze in his tracks at the sound. "I... wanted to see how she was doing," he said quietly.

/Oh? I thought you didn't care seeing how you thought she'd hate you... but I guess you had some encouragement from Ahrein, hn?/

Another presence seemed to suck in a breath.

/That's right. I'm aware of you two. Didn't do a good job hiding yourself, Pharaoh./

\\\Fuck you Zorc.\\\ Came the other spirit's response.

Yuugi remained quiet as he slowly walked home. Whatever was going to happen next, he knew it wouldn't be good.

/I'm going to deal with the both of you. I don't need my Host being taken from me by your words and wishes, Ahrein./

\\\Leave Yuugi alone, demon!\\\

Yami forced control of Yuugi's body. He growled, hurrying towards the game shop. /It'd be wise not to piss me off further./

Yuugi groaned as he was thrown into the puzzle. Sitting up he looked around. "Oh no..." he whispered.

Ahrein frowned worriedly, wrapping an arm around Yuugi.

"Shit... I should've retreated when I felt him waking up..."

"This is terrible..." Yuugi looked to Ahrein. "You said you'd be careful!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" The Pharaoh growled. "It's not my exact fault! He caught me off guard!"

Yuugi buried his face in his hands. "Oh gods..."

"I'm so sorry little one..." Ahrein frowned, rubbing Yuugi's back.

Suddenly, the room seemed to shift for a moment and the two appeared in Yami's and Ahrein's combined soul room. Pieces of it was shrouded in darkness but what could be seen was an Egyptian tomb with many doorways and stairs, like a maze, with the stairs going in odd angles and in random twists.

Yami was a few feet away, tail flicking.

Yuugi gulped silently as he looked at he angry demon.

Ahrein rose to his feet, standing in front of Yuugi, making the creature snarl.

"Ahrein, you really should stop getting in trouble with me.. How many times have I punished you now?"

The Pharaoh winced at Yami's words, random flashbacks coming to him before he quickly chased them away.

Yuugi looked up at the pharaoh worriedly. He didn't want him to get hurt for protecting him.

"You can't escape anyways.." Yami walked to them before quickly grabbing Ahrein. He pulled the other spirit to him, wrapping a claw around the Pharaoh's throat, pressing the King's back to his chest.

"Poor, stupid Pharaoh..." Yami huffed, squeezing the spirit's neck before eyeing Yuugi.

Yuugi looked up at the two in horror, scrambling backwards till his back hit the wall.

Ahrein grabbed Yami's arm, choking. The demon moved closer to Yuugi, his tail wrapping around the Host and dragging him back to Yami who picked him up.

Yuugi whimpered, closing his eyes.

The demon let the other spirit breathe before throwing Ahrein to the floor. He pinned Yuugi to the wall, growling. "After last night, you do this to me?"

"I just wanted to make sure she's okay!"

"No, not Anzu! Conspiring with Ahrein, you slut!" Yami bared his fangs.

Yuugi flinched. "He-he just wants me to be okay!"

"And he wants me gone. I'm not stupid." The demon nuzzled to Yuugi's neck before pulling away. He grinned wickedly, pulling Yuugi to his body but turning the teen so the teen's back was against his chest like Ahrein earlier. He ripped Yuugi's shirt and, with no remorse, sank his claw into right of Yuugi's ribcage, slicing up to the teen's left upper chest area, leaving a five lined, jagged slice over Yuugi's upper body that began to bleed.

Yuugi screamed in agony, arching his back as blood trickled down his front.

The demon lowered his head to flick his tongue over the wounds, lapping up the blood. As the cuts scarred over due to the healing property, Yami raked his claws over Yuugi's chest again, retracing the previous claw marks, reopening the wounds.

"That's right~ Scream Host~ Punishments are always fun that way~" He looked to Ahrein who was kneeling on the floor, glaring at Yami. The demon huffed, roughly shoving Yuugi to the floor to grab Ahrein by his hair, jerking the spirit's head back. "And for you.." He took his claw, slitting Ahrein's throat. Though, because of the puzzle and the demon himself, the Pharaoh couldn't die. Instead, he felt the pain and groaned, grabbing Yami's wrist.

Yuugi groaned and whimpered in pain as he held a hand to his chest.

The demon huffed and sliced Ahrein's chest as well, a choked yell of pain coming from the tanned male. Yami turned to Yuugi, lifting the boy up with his tail, bringing them all close to each other.

"Fools... This only gets worse. Especially for Ahrein, seeing that I can't kill him so I can do stuff far more drastic." Yami cackled.

Yuugi struggled in Yami's grasp, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

The demon huffed, having them lean on each other. Ahrein weakly wrapped his arms around Yuugi, muttering apologies in both Japanese and Egyptian. Their blood mixed together on the floor and Yami grinned. He stripped the two of their clothing, pulling them to lean on the demon's chest. "I love this part~ Rape and torture all in one~!"

Yuugi held onto Ahrein tightly, burying his face in the pharaoh's chest.

The Pharaoh tried to ignore the demon as he held Yuugi to his body. Yami huffed at the two, pulling them apart. He forced Yuugi to the floor, wrapping his tail around Ahrein to trap the Pharaoh. The demon licked at Yuugi's chest again, sealing the wounds, ignoring the blood splattering onto his tail from Ahrein's throat wound.

Yuugi whimpered, his chest heaving.

The demon sank his claws into Yuugi's arms, cutting them as he held them down. His head went farther down, dipping his tongue into the Host's navel.

Ahrein was forced to watch, silent tears leaving his eyes.

A sharp gasp tore from Yuugi's throat as he arched upwards.

Yami chuckled darkly, removing his tongue and claws. He sat up, leaning back and pulling Yuugi up to his groin. He forced the Host to open his mouth and suck on his length as his claws raked across Yuugi's back.

The tail around Ahrein shifted, the last inches of it curling around the spirit's own shaft who shivered visibly.

Yuugi whimpered around the demon as the flesh of his back as scraped. He obeyed the spirits command, however.

Yami hummed, teasingly sliding his claws along Yuugi's skin before slicing certain areas, watching the blood flow down the teen's body. One claw moved to Yuugi's head, forcing it down to take all of the demon in and then pulling his hair back, lifting his head. The creature controlled Yuugi's action, bobbing the teen's head along his member as he eyed Ahrein.

Said spirit was watching the two, a pained and depressed expression on his face though a slight bit of lust gleamed in his eyes. "You enjoy him, don't you Pharaoh?" Yami hissed lowly. "Despite you hating whenever I rape you, you love watching me do it to Yuugi." He chuckled as the Pharaoh looked away, closing his eyes.

Yuugi's eyes were closed as he allowed the demon to fuck his mouth.

Yami continued with Yuugi for a few more moments, making sure to move his hips as well. The demon didn't make a sound as he let his seed fill the Host's mouth and throat before pulling the teen off. He let go of Ahrein as well who blinked as Yami laid Yuugi on top of the Pharaoh.

The spirit hugged Yuugi once more and the demon forced their mouths together as he settled behind Yuugi.

Yuugi coughed harshly, his throat sore. The spirit's seed spilled from his lips and onto Ahrein.

The Pharaoh did his best to lick it away, openly mouth kissing the teen. He didn't want to do any of this, but both were now at Yami's mercy. He merely held Yuugi closer, trying to ease the other's suffering by sharing his pain and 'cleaning' the teen's mouth.

The demon watched, chuckling as he moved both of their legs apart. He made sure Yuugi was rubbing along Ahreins erection as the demon himself entered the Pharaoh who winced, closing his eyes tightly.

Yuugi moaned at the friction, his body tensing at the feeling.

The creature grasped Yuugi's hips, moving the boy down on Ahrein's length, forcing the Pharaoh to enter the boy. Said spirit whimpered softly, nuzzling into Yuugi's neck. Blood and white liquid coated the both of them as Yami began to fuck the Pharaoh.

Yuugi whimpered, crying softly in pain.

Ahrein tried to soothe him, kissing Yuugi again as he slowly moved his hips, thrusting in and out of the teen. He hadn't wanted to end up doing this at all but Yami, once again, was in control of this and sadly the Pharaoh was forced to. Said demon relished in the cries of his Host, his body pushing Yuugi down a little as he set a quick pace with Ahrein. His tail slithered between the two victims, rubbing along Yuugi's cock as the demon raked his claws down Ahrein's sides who let out a muffled scream of pain, the sound swallowed by Yuugi.

Yuugi's breath was harsh and laboured as he buried his face in the pharaoh's neck. He clutched his shoulders tightly as his body shook.

Ahrein nuzzled the top of the teen's head, whimpering softly, muttering how sorry he was once more. The demon ignored them, continuing the little threesome they had going, pleasuring mainly himself as he tortured and raped the other two.

Yuugi nodded slightly, showing how he wasn't angry at Ahrein. He pressed shaky kisses along the pharaoh's neck to distract himself.

The spirit rubbed his hands gently along Yuugi's wounds, easing his pain as best as he could, trying to distract himself as well.

Their bodies seemed to ignore their minds as the Pharaoh whined, closing his eyes tightly as his legs shook when he felt something in his lower regions begin to coil. Yami laughed darkly, taking in the two as they fucked, trying to calm each other as the demon relished in their misery and suffering.

With a few more heavy thrusts, the demon moaned lowly to signal he came. Ahrein followed not long after, arching his back, clutching onto Yuugi as he filled the teen with his liquid.

The demon pulled away, watching them lazily.

Yuugi went limp in the pharaoh's arms, his body twitching slightly as he recovered.

The Pharaoh held him tight sliding out of him but paused as Yami moved.

"We're not done~" The demon got into a comfortable position, bringing Yuugi to him. He didn't care if Yuugi had just orgasmed; he put the teen in his lap, entering him. He forced Ahrein to settle between Yuugi's legs. "Suck, little Pharaoh~" Yami instructed, laughing darkly again as he began to fuck Yuugi harshly. The Pharaoh cried silently, taking Yuugi into his mouth and sucking obediently.

Yuugi gave a cry as his already sensitive body was stimulated even more. His back arched sharply as he threw his head back onto the demon's shoulder.

"That's right, little Host~ Such a good boy~ Scream our names, why don't you?" Yami whispered into the teen's ear, continuing his rough, harsh actions. Even if it was pleasurable, it also hurt. Tears fell from Ahrein's eyes still, trailing down his face as he bobbed his head along Yuugi's shaft. He hated doing this to someone he called a friend and worried if he had damaged their relationship.

Yuugi whimpered as he turned his head to bury his face in the crook of Yami's neck. "Y-yami..." he whispered.

"Louder." Yami growled, tugging on Yuugi's hair.

"Y-yami!"

"Louder! Scream it!" The demon snarled, clawing Yuugi's stomach.

"YAMI!"

"That's right! Keep screaming it as I fuck you!" He laughed, biting down on the teen's neck. The demon angled himself to where he would ram into Yuugi's prostate with every thrust. Sensing this, Ahrein sucked harder, focusing on the head of Yuugi's cock.

Yuugi screamed as his body went rigid. He cried out the demon's name repeatedly as the tension in his lower belly grew.

"Such a good boy~" Yami cooed. He held Yuugi closer forcing the teen to look into Yami's eyes. "Listen to me, Host... For each time I hit your prostate, you're gonna cum. You're gonna moan my name, scream my name, you're gonna tell me who's the one who pleasures you~ Who's the one who makes your body happy, hm?" As the demon spoke, Ahrein's warning about his eyes entered Yuugi's mind but it faded, the power of the hypnotism too great. As if to show what he said was true, the demon thrusted once, hitting Yuugi's sensitive spot and Ahrein choked a little, his mouth filling with the salty tang of Yuugi's semen.

Yuugi arched sharply and screamed Yami's name. His voice was scratched and would most likely go hoarse if he kept screaming like that.

Yami didn't care as he thrusted again. Ahrein whined, swallowing what he could, most of it dripping from his mouth.

Yuugi screamed his name once more, panting and writhing.

"Good boy... Keep doing it~" Yami continued and Ahrein had to pull away, eyes closed and his mouth open as his face was coated with each orgasm Yuugi had. He whimpered softly, licking and swallowing what he could, but couldn't keep up with the demon's pace. Yami forced him to suck again and the Pharaoh held onto Yuugi's hips, choking each time.

Yuugi couldn't help but obey Yami's command, fallen victim to the demon's hypnotic gaze.

Soon enough, Yami stopped, letting Yuugi's hypersensitive body rest. He pulled out of him, Ahrein pulling away to cough, covered in the teen's seed. The demon pulled the Pharaoh to him, kissing him harshly and cleaning the spirit with his tongue. The Pharaoh shivered, trying to break away from the contact, but Yami stopped him.

"Fuck him. Please yourself with Yuugi's body~ He'll enjoy it~" Yami chuckled. Gazing into Yuugi's amethyst optics once more, he grinned at the panting, tired teen. "Now Yuugi~ Do what you did for me but for Ahrein~"

The spirit grew closer. He didn't bother talking to Yuugi; the teen wouldn't really understand if he was under Yami's spell. Just wanting to get it over with, Ahrein slid himself into Yuugi, obediently following Yami's orders who watched the two.

Yuugi moaned and threw his head back as Ahrein entered him. His eyes were half lidded and clouded with both lust and confusion from the spell.

The Pharaoh whimpered but held onto Yuugi, making sure to thrust into the teen's prostate to please the demon. He shivered at the feeling of Yuugi's release spraying his stomach but continued none the less, eyes closed.

Yuugi whimpered and cried each time it was struck. His body trembled beneath the spirit as he cried his name repeatedly.

The Pharaoh continued, mainly encouraged by Yuugi crying his name. Hearing the letters, despite not being his true name, fall from Yuugi's lips gave him a weird feeling. He panted, ramming into the teen each time, his tears returning. He had also become sensitive so each few thrusts, he would cum inside of the Host. Ahrein's body shook, trying to continue to please Yami enough that the demon would end this.

Yuugi reached up and threw his arms over Ahrein's shoulders, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the spirit's back.

"Y-Yuugi..." Ahrein nuzzled him.

After a short while, Yami finally told them to stop. The Pharaoh slid out, falling back to lay on the floor, twitching. The demon chuckled, releasing Yuugi from his spell. "Such good toys... I'm pleased now... don't anger me again." He hissed at them before retreating farther into the soul room, leaving the two alone together.

Yuugi's grip on Ahrein slipped and he collapsed to the floor, shaking. He panted heavily, his chest heaving.

Ahrein didn't move and just whimpered quietly. He closed his eyes, too tired to move as his blood from his wounds began to pool around him. Yuugi's had healed, due to both the Pharaoh and Yami, but it still hurt.

Yuugi slowly raised a hand to cup Ahrein's cheek. "A-are you... a-alright?" he murmured.

"No..." the Pharaoh didn't open his eyes, lying limply on the floor, catching his breath.

"I... I ne-never wanted... to touch you... without per-permission... but..."

Yuugi gently leaned his forehead against the other's. "Hey, I don't blame you... He made you do it."

"I know... I'm sorry though..." Tears fell down his cheeks for the third or fourth time, he didn't know which. He began to sob, pressing his forehead closer to Yuugi's, clutching onto him.

Yuugi held him close, murmuring soothing words of comfort in his ear.

The spirit was quite emotional, as Yuugi could now see. He took deep breaths to calm himself, listening to Yuugi's words. The Pharaoh was sensitive emotionally, and this 'punishment' had really broken him.

Yuugi pressed a gentle kiss to the spirit's temple.

"Th-thank you..."

"For what?"

"This... I normally stay to myself, crying out my lungs to get over my 'punishments'... No one stays to calm me..." Ahrein nuzzled closer to Yuugi.

Yuugi held him closer. "It'll be alright," he said softly.

The Pharaoh merely nodded. He put them back in Yuugi's soul room, opening his eyes with a depressed expression.

Now clothed once more, Yuugi sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

The Pharaoh, now also back in his clothing and his wounds healed, wrapped his arms around the Host's waist.

Yuugi remained silent, holding the pharaoh to his body. He nuzzled the top his hair comfortingly.

The spirit hummed quietly, dozing off.

Yuugi chuckled softly and closed his eyes, returning to his body. Opening his eyes, he found himself in his bed. Sitting up, he sighed and got up to make dinner, seeing as it was past six.

As he did, his body protested in pain. Lifting his shirt Yuugi could see scars of the claw marks and slices Yami had given him in his soul room. It seemed physical attacks in the demon's soul room also transferred to his actual body.

Yuugi winced and headed to the bathroom to treat his wounds. Once they were cleaned and bandaged, he made a simple dinner.

No one bothered him. Nothing from the puzzle, no rings of the phone, nothing.

It was quiet.

After he finished eating, Yuugi decided to lie down. He was sore and tired. Not even bothering to slip on his pjs, he fell onto his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! xD  
'\\\' Yugi's mind speak.  
_**

Chapter 9: Strong Men Crumble

All the while, Yami stayed in his soul room as Ahrein took refuge in Yuugi's. He laid on the bed Yuugi had near the back corner, away from the many games. He stared at the flooring, his eyes hazed and distant. As much as he had hated being forced to make love to Yuugi, it also... made him happy.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. Ahrein never enjoyed that, he knew well, so why this time? And why only Yuugi?

Yuugi curled up and lazily threw a blanket over his body. He fell asleep soon after.

Ahrein frowned at himself. He had begun to doze off once more, a single realization coming to him

Did he like Yuugi?

Yuugi woke up to an angry stomach. Sitting up with a yawn, he glanced at the clock. Two AM. Great... Sighing, he slid out of bed and headed to the kitchen to fix a snack.

/You're up early./ Ahrein commented quietly.

"Hungry," Yuugi replied tiredly, taking a bite of his toast with honey.

/Hn... You should eat larger amounts then./

"Hn?"

/If Yami's going to be bothering you, you'll be going hungry for larger amounts of time. Eat more./ Ahrein hummed.

"I wasn't hungry earlier, though."

/Hmm.../ Ahrein thought for a moment. /Random hunger?/

Yuugi shrugged. "I guess."

/Or maybe your body needs energy after... You know./ The Pharaoh grew quiet at the end of his sentence.

Yuugi remained silent, quietly eating.

The spirit showed himself, sitting beside Yuugi quietly.

Yuugi glanced at him. "How are you doing?"

"... Better, I guess... Yami is leaving me alone."

Yuugi nodded. "Well.. That counts for something, I suppose..."

"Yeah.. how about you, Little one?" Ahrein cast a worried glance towards Yuugi.

"Sore, but alright. I cleaned and bandaged the wounds, so they should be healing..."

"I see..." The Pharaoh sighed softly, gazing at Yugi's arm where he could see more slashes from Yami's claws. "I'm afraid you're gonna literally be scarred for the rest of your life, Little one."

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, I, I kind of figured that..."

Ahrein leaned against him, closing his eyes.

Yuugi looked at him, slightly startled. "Ahrein?"

"Shh.. I'm tired.." He sighed softly.

Yuugi frowned. "Then you should go back in the puzzle. I know it takes a lot out of you to appear like this."

He nodded numbly and faded back into the artifact, passing out on Yuugi's soul room bed.

In honesty, he hadn't done it because he was 'tired'... He wanted to see how he had reacted when in contact with the young teen.

Yuugi finished his toast and crawled back into bed. However, he couldn't fall fast asleep. Instead, he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

The Pharaoh's body ached in more ways than one. Physically from Yami's doing, but emotionally due to Yuugi. The spirit frowned to himself, curling into a tight ball. Why did Yuugi make him so... giddy? Happy? Content?

Slowly the night sky began to lighten. The clock read five AM.

The phone rang.

Yuugi sighed and got out of bed. Well, it wasn't like he was sleeping anyway. He answered, "Hello?"

"Ah, Yuugi! Am I too early? The timezones are far different here.." Came the tired voice of Solomon. The grandfather had just arrived at Egypt and wanted to check in on his grandson.

Yuugi chuckled. "It's fine, ji-chan. I was already awake. How's Egypt?"

"Ah.. I see. And Egypt is as cold at night as ever!" Solomon laughed. "I can't wait for daybreak. I'm heading to my first stop at a hotel soon and then tomorrow I'll be moving to the digsite."

"What's on the dig?"

"Supposedly they found an undiscovered pyramid buried in the sand. Though it's odd because they've told me it only has three sides, not four like the traditional pyramids. I'm going to check out the inside of it once they find the entrance."

"Sound's exciting!"

"I'll be sure to bring back something for you, alright?" Solomon chuckled.

Yuugi laughed. "You know you don't have to do that, Ji-chan."

"I know but still! I'll mail you it, seeing that I'll be here for awhile."

Yuugi laughed. "Oh, I'm sure customs would LOVE that!"

"I'll deal with that." Solomon laughed along with him.

"Have fun, Ji-chan," Yuugi smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, my boy. I'll be home before you know it." Solomon chuckled softly. "I should get going."

"Alright. Bye, Ji-chan."

"Goodbye, Yuugi." He hung up.

Yuugi hung up the phone. Grabbing some clean clothes, he headed to the bathroom. After undressing, he placed the puzzle on the counter and stepped into the shower.

He was left alone, thankfully, as he showered.

After he rinsed himself for the last time, he stepped out and began to dry off. He avoided looking in the mirror so he wouldn't have to see the wounds on his body.

/I hope they fade./ Ahrein commented softly.

"So do I..."

The spirit sighed.

After getting dressed, Yuugi headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ahrein would occasionally comment softly about observations he made, seeing Yuugi's home. He was trying to make conversation, to break the awkwardness.

"You're very chatty today," Yuugi commented as he flipped his pancakes.

/I just needed something to take my mind off things../ He replied, watching the teen from the Puzzle.

"Ah, well, Ji-Chan called from Egypt earlier."

/Oh? What did he say?/

"That it's too cold at night," Yuugi said with a laugh.

Ahrein chuckled softly.

Yuugi sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

The spirit didn't manifest; he merely hummed quietly, the noise also heard by Yuugi. The Pharaoh sat in the teen's soul room, eyes closed and head tilted back.

Yuugi decided to leave him be and finished his breakfast.

/Are you doing anything today, Little one?/

"Not particularly."

/I see... We seemed to have tired out Yami. He still sleeps./

"Well, that's a good thing."

/Yes./ Ahrein hummed once more.

Yuugi took his plate to the sink and began washing it. "We could both use a break from him, although..."

/I agree... If anybody should, it should be us./ The Pharaoh huffed.

"Maybe... well, you saw how angry he was when he found out you were talking with me."

/Yes.../ The spirit shuddered at the memories of last night.

/Uh.. Yuugi.. I don't know if this exactly something good to say, especially seeing we were both basically raped... But I may have enjoyed just a little bit of uhm.../

Yuugi blinked and raised his head at that. "...What?"

/Nevermind./ Ahrein frowned.

/Uh... I still feel horrible.. You're practically a sex slave now; do you really like it sometimes when Yami fucks you? I've watched your reactions./

Yuugi froze, his body going rigid. "NO, I don't like it, you sick fuck!" he yelled, "He just knows my body's weak points. I... I hate it... I hate that I don't even have control of my body's reactions..." His grip on the plate tightened as he squeezed his eyes closed.

/... I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry./ Ahrein's presence withdrew, slight anger at himself and depression sensed by Yuugi. The teen realized it was Ahrein's emotions as the spirit drew back, leaving the Host all alone.

Yuugi's body relaxed as he bowed his head. The plate slipped out of his hands and fell into the sink. Yuugi hardly noticed.

The puzzle was cold and felt empty as both spirits inside tended to themselves, ignoring Yuugi.

Downstairs, the shop's door jingled, signaling someone had entered.

Yuugi dried his hands and headed down, grateful for the distraction.

A tall brunette in a purple trench-coat and black shirt and black slacks approached the counter, noticing Yuugi. His blue optics seemed icy as he stared at the other teen.

"I assume you work here?" He asked, huffing. A metal briefcase was held in his left hand, the right resting on the tall teen's hip.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, is there something I can help you with?" he asked with a kind smile.

"I heard you had a Blue Eyes White Dragon card." He laid the briefcase on the counter, clicking it open to reveal rows upon rows of rare cards. "I'd like to trade all of these for it. If you don't accept, I can offer as much cash as you want."

Yuugi blinked in surprise. "O-oh, well, I'm sorry, but that card's not for sale. It's sentimental value is worth more than all the money in the world."

The teen tch'ed, his eyes narrowing. "Really? Cards are just cards!" He slammed the briefcase closed. "I need that card."

Yuugi gave the teen a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't sell it to you. It's too important to my family."

The brunette growled lowly, turning to leave. "I'll get it one or another, _kid._ "

Yuugi's brows rose in surprise. "Is that a threat?"

There was no response the odd male left.

Quietly, Ahrein spoke up. /... Be wary Yuugi./

Yuugi nodded. "I will be. I don't like him..."

/Neither do I... but he reminds me of someone.../ The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes, trying to think.

Yuugi frowned and shook his head. "Hn, well, I'll have to keep my eye out on him."

/Yes.../ The spirit hummed.

/Should you check on Jonouchi?/

Yuugi sighed. "Yeah, I should."

/Leave the puzzle at home in case Yami awakens when you do. Also, it'll help prove you're you, not the demon./ Ahrein advised.

Yuugi nodded. "Good idea." He slipped the puzzle over his head and held in his hands for a moment. He headed back to his room, placing it on the desk. "I'll talk to you later. Just try to, erm, be safe okay?" he said gently to the spirit.

/I'll try./ The Pharaoh said softly, sounding a little unsure.

Yuugi placed his hand on the puzzle one last time before leaving.

Ahrein watched him. He smiled a little at Yuugi's concern for him, shivering a little at the teen's touch. He sighed softly, wondering what he'd do once Yami awoke.

Slipping his jacket on, Yuugi headed off to the hospital.

The day was normal and serene as he did. A nurse took him to the room Jonouchi was staying in, kindly leaving them alone.

Yuugi smiled at the nurse and walked up to Jou's bedside. "Hey, Jou," he greeted softly.

Jonouchi looked over and frowned. "Yug'...?" He examined him, trying to make sure it wasn't that bastard of a demon; most likely it wasn't because there was no puzzle around Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi smiled sadly. "Yeah. How are you doing?"

"...I coul' be bettah bu'... Fine I guess."

Yuugi frowned and looked away. "...I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"... It's fine, Yug'... You coulda told me abou' him tho." Jou sighed softly, closing his good eye.

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Yuugi replied, "Or you'd think I'm crazy..."

"Tru'... Bu' now I do... And I woul' have once he appeared, hav' you have told me."

"...I wanted to protect you too. I thought maybe if- Heh, no. I should have known this would anger him. There's only one way to keep you and the others safe."

"Yug'..." Jou warned. "Wha' are ya gonna do...?"

"Until I can seal him up for good, I can't be around you guys."

"But Yug'...!"

Yuugi shook his head. "It's the only way, Jou. I can't watch any more of my friends get hurt!"

The blonde sighed, seeing that he couldn't break through to his stubborn friend. "Fine... Bu' promise meh ya'll try not to get hur'?"

"I'll do my best."

Jou gave a tiny smile, reaching out slowly to grasp Yuugi's hand. "Thanks... Yug'..."

Yuugi smiled and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his friend's forehead. "Stay safe, Jou."

"I will." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Yuugi gave him one last smile before standing up. "I should get going before he wakes up."

"Alrigh'... Bye Yug'."

"Bye, Jou." Yuugi then turned and left the room. Exiting the hospital, he headed home.

The game shop, as usual, was quiet. The puzzle laid on the table where Yuugi had eaten this morning, glimmering at him.

Sighing heavily, the teen placed the puzzle around his neck.

/Good, you're back. He hasn't woken up yet, luckily for us./ Ahrein greeted warmly.

Yuugi gave a weary smile. \\\Well, at least there's that…\\\

/Yeah... Are you alright?/

\\\How would you define 'alright'?\\\

/Well... Are your emotions ok after seeing Jou?/ He reformed his question.

\\\I guess. I mean, he's healing up pretty well.\\\

/Good. Hopefully Yami will leave him alone if he doesn't come around you anymore./

\\\That's the plan. Actually, I'm not planning on being around any of them until he's gone.\\\

/I see... That may not work for your 'Anzu'... Yami seems pretty interested in her./ Ahrein sighed.

Yuugi bit his lip. \\\Damn... I guess... I'll have to distract him somehow then.\\\

The spirit appeared in front of Yuugi, fidgeting. "You know the only way to do that is to... let him _touch_ you."

Yuugi nodded. "I know. But to protect them, I'll do anything."

The Pharaoh sighed once again, placing his hand on Yuugi's cheek. "You'd let yourself be broken beyond measure just for them? To be shattered beyond repair?"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed determinedly. "I won't be broken. I'm going to put up with it until I can find some way to seal him and free you."

Ahrein gave a small smile. "Thank you..." He looked away, lowering his hand. "I don't want to see you broken anyways... Not like how I am.."

Yuugi frowned. "You're not broken. You're just incomplete. If you were truly broken, you wouldn't have the strength or will to speak with me, especially not like this."

"I don't mean it that way... I mean emotionally and spiritually. I only talk to you because it's the one thing I can do, other than letting Yami rape me."

Yuugi quirked his lips in a deeper frown and placed a gentle hand on the spirit's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you do. I'm not sure what I would have done if I hadn't met you."

"..." Ahrein looked at him and nodded. "You're welcome..."

Yuugi smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the spirit's semi-solid waist and giving him a hug. It was a simple gesture, but one of trust and gratitude.

Ahrein tensed, taken aback at the action. He was hesitant as he slowly hugged Yuugi back, a little uncomfortable.

Yuugi's face was tucked into the crook of the spirit's neck. He smiled gently as he felt Ahrein hug him back. "I promise to find a way to free you," he whispered, "Even if it's the last thing I do."

"... Thank you... so much..." Ahrein bit his lip, about ready to cry again as he held onto the teen tighter, nuzzling his forehead as he shook a little.

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

The spirit nodded against him, letting Yuugi go.

Yuugi stepped back and smiled kindly at Ahrein. "Perhaps Ryou and Bakura can help. Although, I should probably leave the puzzle here if I visit them."

"Yeah... I'm sure Ryou and the Tombrobber probably could." Ahrein huffed, glancing away from the young teen, his gaze seemed unfocused for a moment.

Yuugi blinked and furrowed his brows slightly. "Are you alright, Ahrein?"

"I'm fine, little one."

Yuugi frowned slightly. "Hn, fine. But if something's bothering you, you should tell me."

"I know, and I will." He waved his hand

Yuugi smiled and laughed. "Well, I'm going to lunch. You're welcome to hang around and chat."

"Thanks." Ahrein shifted a little, moving to sit in one of the chairs at the table.

Yuugi smiled and walked over to the counter to prepare some chicken and rice.

The spirit laid his head down, not knowing what to say.

"So, what exactly do you remember about your past?" Yuugi asked as he set the rice to boil.

"My past...? ... I remember I'm Pharaoh... I remember Zorc's true form, and he attacking my palace and town..." The spirit sighed. "And I remember Touzoku, vaguely... That's all."

"Who was Touzoku?"

"The Thief King. Bakura." Ahrein hummed. "He was some albino thief who wanted to kill me for some reason.. He's the one who summoned Zorc, only for it to backfire on him."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "So, it's his fault you're sealed in the puzzle with him?"

"Sort of. There was something else I did... I forgot what it was... But whatever I did dragged Zorc and my soul into the puzzle."

Yuugi placed a lid on the rice pot and turned to face the spirit. "I... I don't remember much about my parents," he admitted softly, "They died in a car crash when I was four."

"I'm sorry to hear that... I never met my mother, and my father was... murdered I think? I can't remember."

Yuugi leaned against the counter, wrapping his arms around his middle defensively as he remembered. "I can remember their deaths though... I was in the car with them when it happened..."

Ahrein grew silent, listening to Yuugi.

"I can remember it so clearly... It was thunderstorming out and we were driving home from visiting Ji-chan. A drunk driver in a much larger car was in the oncoming lane. He swerved and, well, our car was so small physics just wasn't in our favor. He was going fast too, thirty miles over the speed limit."

The spirit slowly got up, walking over to his Hikari.

Yuugi's voice began to waver. "He crashed into us head on. My father's body shot forward. His airbag didn't deploy and the seatbelt ended up useless as his head slammed into the dash. He died on impact. I remember his body flailing about as the car tumbled down into the ditch..."

Ahrein pulled Yuugi close to him, hugging the poor teen tightly.

Yuugi hardly noticed, caught up in the memory. "The car ended up landing on it's side. My mother's neck was snapped over her shoulder. I remember her eyes staring at me... They were wide and scared. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Blood was everywhere up front, actually. The drunk sped off and no one was there to witness it. I was trapped in that car with them, with my mother's dead eyes staring at me for three hours before someone noticed the wreck and called the cops..."

"Oh Gods Yuugi..." The Pharaoh held him even closer, trying to comfort him, rubbing his back.

The teen began to subtly tremble. He tightened his grip around himself, staring off into space.

"Yuugi... Hikari, focus on me." Ahrein muttered. He repeated his sentence in the teen's mind, trying to snap him out of it.

Yuugi blinked rapidly before shaking his head. He turned swiftly around to busy himself with the chicken, his back to Ahrein. "S-sorry..." he muttered.

"It's fine... I should've stopped you at the beginning." The Pharaoh sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and resting his chin on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi relaxed slightly at the action and he began chopping up the chicken. "I do remember my mother singing to me when I couldn't sleep or had nightmares. I forget the lullaby, but it was very calming..."

"Oh?" Ahrein smiled softly. "That sounds nice..." He closed his eyes. "I wonder..." He started to make up a low, calming tune, humming it near Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi smiled softly, his body subconsciously leaning back into the spirit.

He continued, soothing the teen as Yuugi cooked.

Yuugi took the rice off the heat and set it aside to sit. He threw the chicken into a hot pan.

Ahrein sighed, slowly stopping his hum. He smiled, nuzzling Yuugi. "Better?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah. ...Thank you, Ahrein."

"You're welcome, Little one. I'm always here for you."

"I know there isn't really much I can do for you, but... I'll always do what I can."

"I know you will."

Yuugi smiled and leaned his head back onto Ahrein's shoulder.

The Pharaoh kissed his temple, holding him close.

Yuugi gave a light giggle at the action, leaning forward to stir the chicken.

The spirit watched, curious. "So what are you making?"

"Chicken and rice with soy sauce," he answered cheerfully.

"Chicken and rice...?"

Yuugi blinked and turned his head to look at him. "You've never had chicken with rice?"

Ahrein shook his head. "Not that I remember."

Yuugi frowned playfully. "Well, you're missing out. It's one of my favorites."

"Hm..."

After the chicken was finished, Yuugi dished out the rice into a bowl, added the chicken on top, and drizzled soy sauce over it.

Ahrein watched him, curious.

Yuugi picked up his bowl, a pair of chopsticks, and sat down at the table. After a quick, silent prayer of thanks, he began to eat.

The Pharaoh hummed and looked away, feeling a little empty seeing that he couldn't eat physical matter.

Yuugi motioned for him to sit down beside him.

Ahrein moved over, sitting in the chair set to Yuugi's right. "..."

Yuugi frowned at him. "Why so quiet?"

"Eh.. I didn't want to bother you."

Yuugi shook his head. "You're not a bother, silly. I like talking to you."

"Well... I wanted you to enjoy your food and seeing that I'm a spirit, I can't exactly eat it, so I'm at a loss.."

Yuugi blinked and frowned. "Hn, well... Can you, take control of my body like Yami can?"

"I could but I didn't want to ask; you hate it when Yami does it."

Yuugi smiled kindly at him. "You're different. If you'd like, you can so you could taste my chicken and rice. It's quite good if I do say so myself."

"...Alright." Ahrein smiled softly. A sudden chill ran up Yuugi's spine as he was gently put into his soul room, Ahrein now in control. The Pharaoh blinked before taking one bite of the food, moaning at the taste.

The spices melded in with the sauce and battering, making the spirit quiver at it's flavor. He forced himself out of what could have led him down to a 'stuff-your-fucking-face' kind of meal and he quickly gave Yuugi back control, uncomfortable with being in control as well.

Yuugi blinked, shaking his head at the sensation. He smiled at Ahrein. "So? What did you think?"

The spirit smiled softly, leaning on him. "It was good..."

Yuugi laughed. "I've been told frequently that I'm a pretty good cook."

"I believe that."

A light blush dusted Yuugi's cheeks as he glanced back at his food, unable to hold the spirit's gaze. "Heh, I don't really like to brag about it."

Ahrein chuckled softly, closing his eyes as he hummed again. "You deserve it, the way you're treated..."

Yuugi gave a shy smile. "Well, Jou always lights up when I bring him a lunch."

"Jou has an infinite hole for a stomach. I'm not surprised." Ahrein commented, though feeling a little weird at Yuugi's words. He wondered why. Was this... jealousy? Why was he jealous of Jonouchi?

Yuugi laughed. "That he does. I wear, he's always hungry! And, well, Jou's not the greatest cook in the world... I've tried his food."

"Ah. I'm sure if he was a good cook, he'd have no food left. He'd immediately cook it all and devour it!" The spirit laughed along with him.

Yuugi nodded, chuckling. "I have no doubt."

"If we do get Yami out... I'd like it if you cooked for me as well." Ahrein hummed, nuzzling Yuugi.

The blush on Yuugi's cheeks darkened. "Oh, sure if you'd like..."

"I'd love it." He chuckled

Yuugi smiled. "Alright then."

Ahrein sighed softly, closing his eyes.

Yuugi continued eating, gazing at the spirit thoughtfully. He really was a handsome man. Defined, sharp cheekbones, slim nose, thick lashes framing his gorgeous red-violet eyes. Honestly, Yuugi could see why he was worshipped as a god on earth.

The Pharaoh himself was merely thinking, pondering on the odd emotions he felt around Yuugi. The boy was cute; he was short and adorable, childish with a round, cherub face and probably the most gorgeous, vibrant amethyst eyes Ahrein had ever seen... Not like he remembers seeing others.

The thought made him chuckle softly.

But Yuugi was... outlandishly beautiful. Perfect. Slim build, youthful eyes and posture, and childish enthusiasm... He hated that Yami was torturing the poor teen.

After finishing his lunch, Yuugi stood up and headed to the sink to wash the bowl. Oh, if only the kitchen had a dishwasher... Oh well. He was used to hand washing the dishes anyway.

Ahrein watched him for a moment before humming, examining the room quietly.

The kitchen was on the smaller side, but bright and cheerful. It was homely and welcoming.

"Hn.."

Yuugi finished washing the bowl and chopsticks and dried them with a dishcloth. He threw the cloth to rest over his shoulder as he stood on his toes to put the bowl away in the cabinet.

Ahrein watched him, turning his body around in the chair to face Yuugi.

As he stretched his arm to put the bowl away, his shirt rode up a bit, revealing the delicate dip of the small of his back. Pushing the bowl onto the shelf with his fingers, he made a noise of satisfaction.

The Pharaoh smirked, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at the teen's body. He was satisfied to see some of the male's skin, though Ahrein would rather Yuugi be naked, m-

He stopped his thought, blushing darkly and shaking his head. What the fuck was that?

Yuugi lowered himself back down to the flats of his feet and closed the cabinet. "I've always hated that shelf," he commented, turning to face the spirit.

Ahrein quickly controlled his blush. "Really?"

"Mhm. Ji-chan's a bit taller than me so he can reach it no problem. I, on the other hand as my just barely five foot self, always struggle. I have dubbed that shelf my mortal enemy."

"Ah.. I can help you when you need it, seeing that I'm about... Five feet six inches?"

Yuugi narrowed his eyes at him. "That's just unfair! Why I am so god damn short?"

Ahrein shrugged. "I don't know."

Yuugi pouted and crossed his arms playfully.

"I honestly don't."

4 weeks ago

Yuugi jokingly stuck his tongue out at Ahrein and turned around to put the dishcloth away.

The spirit laughed, watching him again.

Yuugi grinned and winked at him. "I know it's not your fault."

"Meh." He got up, hugging Yuugi from behind once again. "It's still cute to see you all pissed about it though."

Yuugi playfully glared up at him. "I am /not/ cute."

"You are the most cutest thing I've met."

Yuugi pouted at him, gazing up at him as he leaned his head back on Ahrein's shoulder.

"Pouting also makes you cute." Ahrein laughed.

"Gah! How am I cute?"

"With your adorable cherub face, large, round amethyst eyes, and childish enthusiasm, I'm surprised you don't think you're cute." Ahrein smiled

Yuugi blinked in surprise, his cheeks turning a flushed pink. "O-oh... Well, I... I've never really thought of myself like that before..." He raised his head from the spirit's to look down. "To be honest, I've been made fun of for my appearance since middle school so I've never really been quite happy about my looks."

"Hn.. I'm sure they were just jealous of how more beautiful and perfect you are compared to them.." Ahrein caressed his cheek, nuzzling the boy's head. "They're fools... Your looks are perfect the way they are now."

Yuugi's cheeks became darker as his body became rigid. "O-oh... Th-thank you..."

"You're welcome, little one~" His hands trailed down to Yuugi's hips as he nuzzled the boy's cheek.

Yuugi froze as his heart beat loudly in his ear. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation. This incredibly handsome spirit called him beautiful and was being /very/ affectionate. Yuugi tried to brush it off as he just wasn't really aware of how affectionate his actions were as he was sealed up in the puzzle for so long. Still, it didn't really help Yuugi's frantic heartbeat and dark blush.

Ahrein sighed softly and pulled away, though he was quite pleased at Yuugi's reactions to him. He chuckled softly, resting his hands on the teen's shoulders, turning him around to face the spirit himself. "Remember what I said, all right?"

Yuugi nodded lightly, though he looked away. "Y-yeah, sure..."

"You alright?" Ahrein rose an eyebrow, though mentally smirking. He knew what was up.

"I'm fine," Yuugi said, turning away from him. "I need to do some house chores. They're not very exciting, but you're welcome to stick around if you like."

"Alright."

Yuugi walked over to the closet and pulled out the vacuum. Plugging it in, he turned it on and began to vacuum the living room carpet.

Ahrein jumped back for a moment and darted to the couch like a ninja, staring at the vacuum deeply with fear and hatred.

Yuugi suddenly stopped and turned off the vacuum. "Are you alright?" he asked, trying to mask his giggles.

He pointed at the vacuum. "Keep that devil spawn AWAY from me!"

Yuugi laughed, the sound light and cheerful. "It's just a vacuum, Ahrein. It sucks up dirt and such from the floor."

Ahrein merely glared at it.

Yuugi just chuckled and shook his head, turning the machine back on and continuing his chore.

The spirit tried to ignore the sound of his newfound fear, focusing on Yuugi. He laid out on the couch, daydreaming.

Yuugi hummed lightly as he cleaned the carpet. It didn't take him too long as the living room wasn't very large. After putting the vacuum away, he got a can of cleaner and a rag. Kneeling beside the coffee table in front of the couch, Yuugi began to clean the top of the table.

The Pharaoh smiled a little, his eyes closing as he imagined Yuugi in one of those, short, very revealing maid's costume - don't ask how he knew of it; let's just say Jou is a bad influence - in different poses.

With each though and image, Ahrein shifted, growing a little hot as he imagined what it'd be like to touch Yuugi like that; to kiss him, to fuck him, to be able to love him...

The Pharaoh sighed, shaking his head.

After he was finished, Yuugi stood up and smiled at his handiwork. He didn't want Ji-chan coming home to a dirty home.

Ahrein sighed softly. "Done?"

"I need to do some laundry. After that I was going to take a shower."

"Oh, alright." The spirit paused. As Yuugi turned to do laundary, the Pharaoh hid his face in his hands as an image of the both of them in the shower came into his mind.

After Yuugi threw his clothes in the wash, he headed to the bathroom.

/Fuck, what am I doing?/ Ahrein berated himself mentally, trying to drive the image away.

Yuugi placed the puzzle on the counter and began to unbutton his shirt. He was so used to undressing in front of other guys from the locker rooms in gym class that he didn't think anything of the spirit in the room.

Ahrein couldn't help but stare. Despite the scars on Yuugi's chest and back and his sides, the Pharaoh found him beautiful. He swallowed a groan, waiting for Yuugi to shower so he could deal with the problem growing between his legs.

Shrugging off his shirt, Yuugi undid his pants and boxer before turning and stepping into the shower.

Ahrein watched him go before sighing softly. As the curtains blocked him from Yuugi's view and the water started up, the spirit pulled down his kilt, staring at his erection. He was a little surprised he was already in such a state just from imagining a few things with Yuugi.

Yuugi couldn't help the soft moan that passed his lips as the warm water hit his skin. He made a mental note to turn the heat up in the house as it was starting to get colder out.

The moan from the host is what really got him. He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes as he imagined what it'd be like to have Yuugi under him, mewling his name as he fucked him.

The spirit gently grasped his cock, beginning to rub the muscle with a shiver, arching his back.

Oblivious to the spirit's actions, Yuugi busied himself by washing.

Ahrein continued to imagine what it'd be like to just make love to his Host, pumping his shaft with his hand, pleasuring himself by masturbating.

After rinsing his hair of shampoo, Yuugi picked up his bottle of conditioner. However, as soon as he opened it, he found it practically empty.

The spirit was now laying on the floor, trying as hard as he could to keep in his moans as he played with himself at a rough pace. He arched his back, legs trembling as he could feel himself close to his end.

Yuugi frowned at this but then remembered the new bottle he had recently bought. "Ahrein?" he called out, his voice kind and gentle.

The Pharaoh stopped, his length leaking a few droplets of precum still. He took in a deep breath. "Y-Yes Yuugi?"

"Could you please hand me the bottle of conditioner on the counter? The blue bottle."

"Sure..." What a moodkiller. He grabbed said bottle, sticking his arm through the curtains to hold it out to Yuugi.

"Thank you," Yuugi said with a smile, though the spirit could not see it as he took the bottle.

"You're welcome..." he retreated, glancing down at his length. He sighed, licking his hand clean as he replaced his shenti, bothered he had been cockblocked.

After Yuugi finished cleaning, he turned the water off, pulled the curtain back, and stepped out dripping wet and naked.

Ahrein huffed on the counter, clothed again before staring at Yuugi.

The teen squeezed the excess water out of his hair. Water droplets trailed down his light skin, following the curves of his body.

The Pharaoh honestly couldn't take it anymore. He averted his eyes, cheeks a burning red in embarrassment.

After giving his head a light shake, Yuugi took a towel and began to dry himself off.

"Ahm... Yuugi.."

"Hn?"he hummed, trying the towel around his waist as he picked up a comb and began to detangle his ridiculous mane.

The spirit moved behind him, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's chest. "I... I can't take it anymore... I know it's weird but I just can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop worrying about you, I can't stop being jealous of Jou and you, I... dammit..." he sighed.

"Yuugi... I love you.."

Yuugi froze, dropping the comb in surprise. The plastic clattered as it fell onto the counter, the noise echoing throughout the small bathroom. Yuugi blinked and turned his body to face the spirit. "Y-you... what?"

"I love you." Ahrein repeated, staring at Yuugi before leaning in, kissing him.

Yuugi's body tensed as his mind frantically tried to catch up. Ahrein... was kissing him. This gorgeous man, well spirit of a man, was kissing him. Wait, wasn't he still dating Jou? Then again... he wouldn't be seeing Jou anytime soon...

Ahrein deepened it, holding Yuugi close to his body, pouring pretty much all of his emotions into it, hanging on tightly. He felt about ready to cry if Yuugi rejected him right now.

Hesitantly, the teen shyly returned the kiss. His hands slowly slid up to rest on the pharaoh's shoulders.

Oh, thank the gods the teen didn't shove him away. The Pharaoh licked Yuugi's lower lip, pressing the teen against the counter.

Yuugi made a small noise of surprise, opening his mouth in the process.

Ahrein slipped his tongue inside, exploring the Hikari's mouth as he grinded his hips against Yuugi's ass.

Yuugi moaned into the other's mouth. His grip on the spirit tightened as he pressed himself against Ahrein.

/Yuugi.../ The spirit shivered, continuing his actions. He was glad Yuugi was still naked; this made it easier as his hand trailed downwards before grasping Yuugi's length, slowly moving his hand along it.

Yuugi jumped at the action, a shudder running through him as the pharaoh stroked him.

Ahrein broke their kiss, nuzzling into Yuugi's neck as he rubbed his now erected length against his ass, stroking him quickly.

Yuugi leaned forward, his hands gripping the counter tightly. "A-ah... A-Ahrein..." he gasped.

The spirit got rid of his shenti, letting his cock slide between both of Yuugi's cheeks before he grasped it, guiding it into the teen. "F-fuck... Yuugi..!"

Yuugi's back arched sharply, a strangled cry escaping his lips at the intrusion.

Ahrein kissed the teen's neck, continuing to stroke him in pace with his thrusts, his hips pressing against Yuugi as he sheathed himself fully inside the Host before pulling out and thrusting back in.

Yuugi's body began to tremble at the pleasure coursing through him. He suddenly arched violently, screaming the other's name. "O-Oh gods! Ahrein, th-there! P-please, there! "

"As you wish, Little one~" Ahrein shifted his stance, hitting Yuugi's prostate head on, pinning the boy to the counter as the spirit's hands made quick work of the teen's cock.

It wasn't long before Yuugi came, his legs weak as his thighs shook. He leaned his forehead against the mirror, breathing heavily. His panting breath fogged up the glass.

The spirit followed soon after, riding out his orgasm, panting loudly. He slipped out of him, laying on the teen's back. "F-fuck... Yuugi... Tha...That felt good~~~" Ahrein whimpered.

Yuugi gulped as his brain tried to register everything that had just happened.

Ahrein nuzzled him. "Please... D-don't hate... don't hate me... I shouldn't..." Ahrein took a shaky breath, backing up from Yuugi. "I'm sorry..."

Yuugi blinked in confusion, turning to face the spirit.

The Pharaoh frowned at him, rubbing his cheek. "I... That was out of line... You're dating Jou and all... And then I just fucked you... without any permission or anything and I... Oh gods.." He covered his mouth, looking away.

Yuugi frowned and carefully approached him. "It's, it's alright, Ahrein," he said softly, trying to calm the spirit.

"Is it?" He looked at Yuugi. "Were you... ok with it...?"

Yuugi bit his lip. "I... I know I probably shouldn't be, but y-yeah.. I just... wasn't expecting you to want to do that with me, I guess..."

"O-Oh..." Ahrein sighed. "I... I've been like that for awhile... But I never had the guts until now..." He leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. "Y-You didn't li...Like it, did you...?" He buried his face in his knees.

Now extremely worried, Yuugi knelt down beside him. "Ahrein? Ahrein, calm down. It's alright." He placed a gentle hand on the spirit's back.

He began to cry, shoulders shaking. "N-NO! I'm... I'm such a... It's not o-ok.. I'm suc...such a slut... Y-You think so too, do-don't you!? Ya-Yami... Zorc... He al...al..always said... I was... I was a goo-good slut..." He curled in on himself. "I didn't want to do it unless it made you happy! I... I shouldn't, It-it's bad... but.. I.. I crave f-for sex... bec-because of Zorc! And I... I didn't mean to..."

Yuugi wrapped his arms around the sobbing man and pulled him into his lap. This is what thousands of years of torture did. It broke him. It absolutely broke what was once the most powerful man in Egypt. "Shh," Yuugi hushed gently, "Hush, hush. Don't speak like that. It's alright. It's okay. You're okay. "


End file.
